Crimson Grail
by Omida
Summary: Kiritsugu dies before he can share his ideals. Eight years later Holy Grail War begins anew, while Shirou tries to find a goal other than just revenge.
1. First Night part 1

**1.**

 _"Trace on."_

Shirou feels familiar burning sensation of his circuits activating. He imagines soft humming of energy they would be emitting if it was possible. Inhale.

 _Judging the concept of creation. Hypothesizing the basic structure. Duplicate the composition material. Imitating the skill of its making. Sympathizing with the experience of its growth. Reproducing the accumulated years. Excelling every manufacturing process._

In Shirou's hands materialize pair of short swords. There is nothing special about them. Just two blades he once saw in military museum. But they are good practice. For his magecraft and his skill with weapons. Everyone who knows him believes Emiya Shirou has two hobbies. Cooking and swords. Archery was always some distant third until he resigned from school club. He keeps his magecraft secret and keeps Taiga at arm's distance. Better that way. Less painful.

Shirou clears his mind of unnecessary thoughts and begins his morning practice. He imagines his opponent. Than he moves from one stance to another. Fluid change between parry, block, dodge and attack. Intentional holes he can only test when Taiga is in the mood for practice with her wooden sword. Reverse grip. Rinse and repeat for the next hour. Then shower and preparing breakfast.

"Shirou, I'm hungry!"

And here was Fujimura Taiga, good woman, if exuberant and prone to overreaction. Creature of habits to such extent one could set clock to her meal times. Still, Shirou appreciated her efforts in trying to rise him after Kiritsugu's murder.

"Yes, yes I hear. Sit down, Taiga, breakfast will be shortly."

"Jeez, lighten up Shirou! I told you to call me nee-chan! Outside school of course."

"And I told you just as many times it wouldn't be appropriate. Besides you should accept your victory when you managed to get me to call you by name."

"I won't give up! But now, we eat!"

Taiga attacks food with the same over-eagerness that she tackles everything in her life. Shirou is actually a bit impressed by her ability to swallow large quantities of food and hold understandable conversation at the same time. Then, with startled cry she realizes the time and rushes out to school, while Shirou cleans after meal.

* * *

At the gates of Homurahara Academy Shirou is greeted by Issei Ryuudou, monk-in-training, a friend (or as close as Shirou allows anyone) and fellow student council member. Shirou visits shrine quite often but didn't have the heart to tell Issei it was partially because of Masamune blade his family owned. To this day Shirou wasn't sure how Issei managed to convince him into joining council as vice-president and face of it. What ke knew was that he could count on Ryuudou no matter what...

"Tohsaka Rin! What are you doing here, you witch?!" Issei's indignant shout startles few first years that have yet to get used to this side of him.

... and that he will be eternal enemy of Tohsaka Rin. It's frankly ridiculous how paranoid Issei is about her. Shirou has yet to guess if it's just some harmless suspicions or if his friend is subconsciously recognizing magus in Tohsaka. Wouldn't be unusual. Quite a number of shrines were associates of Demon Hunting Organization and had in its training regimes ways of detecting supernatural.

"I am student here, Ryuudou-kun." Tohsaka deadpans- You know, I come here to learn, take exams, that sort of thing?

"W-whatever. I warn you, thought! I observe you, witch."

"Yes, yes."

Daily portion of poison exchanged, Tohsaka breaks off, vanishing into hallways, while Shirou follows Issei to student council room.

* * *

Evening chill relaxes Shirou on the way home. Job at Copenhagen is all the socializing Shirou does on his own volition, but it's still taxing. Alleys of Miyama district are quiet and calm, at this our there is very few people around, nothing new. And then Shirou sees her.

Tall woman in brown coat and gray scarf around neck. Long, white hair and red eyes. She projects the air of calm superiority and aloofness. Shirou doesn't care. He remains in shadows, his blood boiling in deep hatred. _Von Einzbern_. He would recognize them anywhere. His hand twitches. Two words and one swing. It's all it would take to end bitch. Only short blinding pain in his hand stops him from following trough. Sparing glance, his mind grinds to halt. Command Spells. All of sudden he is glad he didn't go for the kill. Von Einzbern must be Master and that means she probably ( _definitely_ ) has Servant with her. He lets her pass and without sparing second glance rushes off to home.

Shirou closes door of storehouse and only then exhales and tries to calm down. His body trembles in repressed rage and fear. Einzberns send their attack dog to Fuyuki for Grail War. If Shirou wasn't chosen as Master they may have left him alone. Or not. Now woman will definitely try her best to kill him. He need to summon Servant, as soon as possible. Gathering himself, Shirou begins removing boxes from corner of storehouse in which he discovered Magic Circle. This will be big one. Magecraft on scale he didn't perform. Simple projections and reinforcements were no match to Servant Summoning. Shirou stills his mind and prepares for what will undoubtly be painful.

 _"Trace On!"_

Circuits active. Inhale.

 _Let silver and steel be the essence._

To be a magus is to walk with death. The only lesson Kiritsugu managed to pass down.

 _Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation._

Fire ten years ago erased his life and Kiritsugu's murder two years afterwards left him with only foundation of new identity.

 _Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall._

Storm is coming to Fuyuki. And he isn't prepared.

 _Let the four cardinal gates close._

He doesn't have option. He wanted only to avenge Kiritsugu. He just got selected to participate in battle that still has no winner.

 _Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate._

But now is not the time for indecisiveness. He can only go forward.

 _Let it be filled. Again. Again. Again. Again._

He has no great magecraft. No old mysteries. Only swords.

 _Let it be filled five-fold for every turn, simply breaking asunder with every filling_.

Holy Grail War begins and he is sword without hilt. He cannot fight without reason. So he will substitute. Copying was always his specialty.

Howling wind and flash of bright blue light fill the storehouse. Shirou's body burns, although not as much as he expected. When he regains his sight, he can only stare in awe. Girl standing in front of him is visibly shorter, with long, blonde hair arranged in single braid, amethyst eyes watching him more out of curiosity than anything. She wears European armor and her left hand rests on pommel of a sword.

"Servant Saber, I answered summon. I ask you, are you my Master?"


	2. First Night part 2

**2.**

Satsuki was observing Fuyuki from atop of the tallest skyscraper in Shinto district. She mused for awhile about similarities between Fuyuki and Misaki. Aside from obvious visual ones, there was this whole new world. Misaki being host to vampires and Fuyuki to some strange secret war between magi. Really it was disconcerting how much was hidden from average people.

She still remembered those cold, unnatural eyes on familiar face. The ease with which _he_ killed monstrous vampire. If she hadn't witnessed that, she would probably stay in Misaki and try to meet with him.

 _And die._

Because she wasn't sure what she would do if she met with him. She found early some of her new abilities and managed to get hang on them but after seeing _his_ eyes... No, she ran. From him. From Misaki City. She didn't care about direction. Just to get away. She came to Fuyuki after three months. Tired. Hungry. Satsuki's mind still fought with implications of her new nature. Fortunately, her first... _meal_... was magus who also just came to city. Three months on the road washed away her inhibitions about stealing, so man's possessions were quickly taken with her. It was a gold mine. Information about magecraft. About strange ritual in the city. On Dead Apostles.

It was Grail War that intrigued her. It could be solution to her problems. All powerful, wish granting artifact. Just waiting to be claimed. Of course information that four previous Wars didn't have clear winner. Only survivors.

"Master, there was Servant battle on the ground of local school. Lancer and Caster."

"Something is troubling you?"

"Caster is... irregular. If not for their introductions, I would peg him for Saber."

Satsuki turned around to face her Servant. It was little grating she had to look up just to look at her face. Rider was definitely beautiful, tall woman with extremely long, purple hair and short black dress. Honestly she was intimidated both by Rider. Thought, there was some tension right now.

"OK, what's wrong?"

"On my way back I ran into potential master and master of Archer. Boy recognized her. He will probably attempt summoning."

"Another master, hmm?"

"Yes. On my way back Caster and her master were taking off in that direction. I assume Master of Caster has plans for this new master."

"I see, I see. Well, let us go. I want to watch Servant battle myself and we can estimate our competition."

And then they took off. Satsuki was for once glad for her vampiric body. With use of Reinforcement she was able to match Rider as they jumped and soared between buildings. She had suspicions that Rider could go even faster but being carried off by taller woman would be just plain embarrassing.

* * *

They finally landed on the roof two houses away. Satsuki was actually a bit winded, which felt good. Then she looked in the direction Rider turned. There was quite heated battle in the garden going on.

Tall man in red cloak, which she identified as Caster, was engaging blonde woman in European armor. From what she could see woman was better physically but Caster sure had quite a few tricks. Like endless supply of swords. He also seemed to be more experienced fighter, but Satsuki wasn't sure if it was truth or just her lack of experience in the matter. That fight was rather even.

Between master it was different. Girl in red, Caster's master gained upper hand, drowning boy on the other side of garden in shower of black orbs. Boy performed admirably, considering lack of cover, deflecting curses with pair of short swords. Although it was evident he couldn't keep the pace forever.

"Should we step in, Rider?"

"Only if you plan on forming alliance with boy." There was something in her Servant's voice. Something that broke through stoic facade.

"Do you have actual preference?"

"Caster's master... She is down a Command Spell, which means there are tensions in their partnership."

"She could use it to summon him to her side."

"No. He accompanies her all the time. She is shifty."

"Understood. The other one is enigma, but frankly I would rather not watch my back all the time. Take care of Caster, don't pursue."

Satsuki took of, circling around the fighting Servants, her mind analyzing situation. Girl's spell was unknown. She could always count on her magic resistance and regeneration, but better not to take too many hits. She crouched low, reinforcing her legs.

Satsuki jumped, wind howling in her ears, eyes firmly focused on her target. She rised her fist, preparing for strike. Girl noticed her and barely managed to get away. Still, reinforced punch from Dead Apostle was enough to leave sizable dent where she stuck. Magus pointed her fingers and shooted barrage. Satsuki managed to sidestep most, but two hit her leg and stomach. She felt brief sickness but aside of that nothing. Either it was that weak or her resistance played role. She decided not to give her opponent a chance to reassert situation. She sprang forward, noting briefly that Caster was now firmly in defense, Saber and Rider working good enough in tandem.

Magus in front of her took out ruby out of her pocket and begun chanting in some unknown to Satsuki language. Whatever it was, she couldn't allow her to finish. She pushed reinforcement on her legs to absolute maximum and brought her foot down. There was audible rumble of cracking earth and big cloud of dust obscured her from others. Satsuki went right, just as area where she was standing exploded in flames, then forward, hoping to close on as quickly as possible. Fire spell cleared most of the dust and magus was already taking out another jewel. She decided to foregone all pretense of tactics for a moment and tackled girl, throwing them both to the ground.

Magus reacted quickly, putting her knee in Satsuki's stomach and using momentary distraction to kick her in the face. She didn't manage for more as suddenly arrow pinned her left hand to the ground and girl in red screamed.

"C-caster!"

Satsuki shot forward, striking with full power. Only to have cold steel tear her arm and legs. Servant Caster managed to get to his master before she could kill the girl. Black and white swords rose to deal fatal strike. Was that it? Would it be end on Yumizuka Satsuki? Spared death from boy she liked only to be killed by spirit in secret war? She refused. She defied her fate once already. Even if she had no hope for defeating Servant. But she wasn't targeting Servant.

Satsuki recalled the memory of unnatural, blue eyes. And she looked straight into Caster's master's eyes, her eyes shining red.

 _Withdraw._

Mystic Eyes of Enchantment. Possessed by most Dead Apostles and capable of powerful hypnosis. If there was one magic Satsuki was well versed in, it was usage of her Mystic Eyes. She had somewhat daily training with them, after all. Magus so young as this one didn't stand a chance to resist. Not for something so simple.

"Caster, withdraw! Now! Take me back home!"

In fluid motion Caster dismissed his swords, turned away and grabbed his master before jumping high into air, soon vanishing from garden. Rider was immediately by her side, preventing her from falling. Satsuki shakily turned to face boy she decided to help. He was standing at the side of his Servant, her sword still firmly in hand.

"So, can we come in and talk?"

* * *

Saber was confused. And frustrated when she thought about it. She was summoned to the Holy Grail War. But she didn't really have a wish for Grail. Her master seemed nice. Too nice for something as bloody as Grail War. Then there was Caster, who behaved more like Saber. Damned asshole was stalemating her, for God's sake ( _Lord forgive me_ )! Her master was clearly outclassed by girl, he called her Tohsaka, and she couldn't do anything because Caster was _matching her in melee_. And then bloody _vampire_ of all damned to Hell things jumps in and rescues them! Still, girl and her Servant saved their asses, so Saber was going to be polite and thankful. Who knew. Still, it was quite awkward to sit at the table with vampire and her Servant, while Saber's own master, after introductions, decided to compose himself by cooking them meal. Lucky bastard. Well, if she had some time on her hands, she decided to pray. Probably for patience.

Meal was nice. Very nice, Saber admitted. Not like she had much experience with anything not being peasant's meal or field rations. So her master was not only budding swordsman but also a cook. Strange combination. And since her master insisted that everyone should eat, she observed their guests. Rider was... reserved. She ate little and slowly, while her master was almost reluctant. More in "Will I be able to eat this without vomiting?" sense than anything. Still, meal was quiet affair and it wasn't until her master washed the dishes that any conversation could begin.

"So, Yumizuka-san. Why exactly are you fighting in this War?"

Girl put a grim smile on her face as she turned to Saber's master to answer.

"Cure. I was turned against my will into Dead Apostle. And since the Grail is capable of anything? Yeah, I want to get rid of these dark urges."

"Against your will?"

"There was something of Dead Apostle infestation in Misaki City last year. As I later learned quite a big names visited. I was turned by Micheal Roa Valdamjong, Serpent of Akasha. I doubt he expected me to skip all the steps of "evolution" to the Dead Apostle proper so I was able to get out of city. He was killed shortly thereafter. Still, I don't like my blood thirst. I could probably live with being forced into nocturnal life but not with attacking innocents. I don't know about your goals, Emiya-san, but I would like to have you as ally. If it's fine with you, we will simply postpone confrontation until there are only two of us in this War."

"I... don't really have wish for Grail. I don't want this war to destroy city. I don't want innocents to be killed because of it. Nothing more."

What a strange pair they were, Saber mused. Master without wish. Servant without need for Grail. They shouldn't be in this. Yet they were. And if Saber had to fight in this war, she could as well help her master with his mission. It may be self proclaimed but she sympathized.

"Agreed. I also do not need Grail. I don't mind it being used for selfish reasons. If you seek cure for your condition, then if we become allies I will help you achieve it if it's my master's wish."

Saber was a little surprised at the effect their words had on Yumizuka. Girl had tears in eyes, as if she couldn't believe they would help. It only made her more determined. She was summoned by the Grail even if she shouldn't. It was, therefore, logical it was once again Lord's Will for her to fight for the cause. It may be different this time, but she will perform to the best of her ability.

* * *

 **AN**

Idea for this story was with me for quite some time but I needed to reshuffle roles so to speak. I wanted to have Dead Apostle as master but I am not good with OC and most of the existing ones would curbstomp everyone in the war. And I honestly like Satsuki. So I had to let her live. She is newbie vampire, but even in Tsukihime, after just a few days she has gasp on her Mystic Eyes. Fortunately there was master who didn't even get to participate in the war in canon. This time Atram Galiast (according to the newest UBW Caster's first master) didn't even last long enough to summon. That means there is no Sasaki which I am sad because he is awesome. All in all there are three Servants inserted into Fifth Grail War from somewhere else and two others changed their canon roles. Also, other masters also got hit with being altered.

If anyone thinks Saber is acting OOC, well, she **did** have really bad day immediately after summoning and she spent fair amount of time during her life around soldiers.

Shirou's major change is that Kiritsugu taught him to properly activate his circuits but didn't share the whole Hero of Justice, so he has grasp on projection. This Shirou resembles canon one but outside getting revenge doesn't have anything to strive for. This will change.


	3. Second Night

**3.**

 _Let silver and steel be the essence._

 _Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation._

 _Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall._

 _Let the four cardinal gates close._

 _Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate._

 _Let it be declared now;_

 _your flesh shall serve under me, and my fate shall be with your sword._

 _Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail._

 _Answer, if you would submit to this will and this truth._

 _An oath shall be sworn here._

 _I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven;_

 _I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell._

 _From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power,_

 _come forth from the ring of restraint, protector of the holy balance!_

Dark, filled with stench of blood warehouse was briefly illuminated by crimson light and then once again coated in darkness. In the middle of circle stood short, young girl with blue eyes and white hair, knives hanging from the belt. They looked up on one who called them.

"Servant Assassin, we answered the call. Are you our Master?"

Boy in front of her knelt before her, bespectacled, grey eyes filled with warmth, sad smile on his lips. He put right hand on their head, while showing symbols on left one.

"I am. Let's win this war and rescue my sister, ok?"

They stared in silence. Their master had sister in need. He was risking life for her? They tilted head, staring at him. There was warmth in him, warm, welcoming core shrouded in suffering and darkness. He was hurt. He protected his family. Their master... No, not master. Father. Their Father protected his family, as was duty of all fathers and get hurt. They glanced around. Dead bodies. He killed just so he could call them. They wouldn't allow more harm to come to their Father. That was their resolve and new wish.

"As soon as We clean here Father."

They moved to the closest corpse, taking the knife out and started eating. Father couldn't supply them with prana but they wouldn't fail him. They were good children.

* * *

Caster hated his life. It wasn't anything new of course. This time thought, he had good enough reason other than his 'life' in general. As Counter Guardian, Caster was used to remembering all the other Grail Wars he participated in. There were three scenarios that were most frequent. One where he would die fighting Berserker, one where he fought to death against Emiya Shirou after betraying his master and one where Sakura went evil and everything was shot to hell. Those were comforting in their familiarity scenarios he could easily manipulate. Then, there were... variations. Oh, he liked when things were different. No one could go trough countless repetition and not want variety. Alternates where Emiya Shirou was female were as awkward as they were hilarious. When Emiya Shirou remained boy but was, for some unexplainable reason adopted by Kotomine Kirei, things were downright weird. And creepy (he remembered that pyromaniac psycho and lovecraftian mad scientist on the Throne). Or the ones were reality stubbornly decided to stop abiding by some of its own rules. This one was Bad Alternate. They were, fortunately, few and far between. All of them bad.

First thing upon summoning was, of course, face of his master. There was only one problem. It wasn't _his_ Rin. Throughout countless possibilities his master was always Tohsaka Rin. Oh, the girl in front of him had the same name and face. But she wasn't _Rin_. Rin was this adorably haughty, mood swinging girl that was so fun to tease. Magus girl who summoned him this time was arrogant in the same way most magi were, decisively cruel girl just waiting for occasion to hurt someone. He had no idea why. Rin could go through hell and still be more or less the same. This... this wasn't _her_.

His master upon confirming their contract immediately used Command Spell to get him to be absolutely obedient to her orders (fortunately she allowed room for suggestions) and be at her side all the time. Were he Archer, his _Independent Action_ and _Magic Resistance_ would allow him measure of freedom. Unfortunately, he was Caster. Without these two skills he was little more than slave to his master's whims. The only good side of the situation was that his new Class' skills erased rank reductions of his Tracing. He would definitely need it. Of course Command Seal's compulsion ended blessing in disguise when it provided necessary edge against Rider before Dead Apostle could rip his master apart. Vampire girl may completely be lacking any fighting skill but made up for it with sheer, brute force and resistance. And Caster knew enough about Grail War to expect girl to quickly catch up on necessary lessons.

He feared who could be summoned as Archer in his stead and already Saber was complete unknown. Emiya Shirou already was quite proficient in his brand of magecraft. And definitely wasn't _him._ Caster could immediately recognize boy, whose ideal was to become Hero of Justice. This one was empty. There was no great concept behind Emiya Shirou.

And Rider's master was definitely NOT Matou. He would remember Dead Apostle. Which meant Rider was at full power, could allow herself to go all out anytime and he had no idea what was going on in Matou household. Caster hated lack of information. At least Hound was still Lancer.

So now, robbed of ability to scout for information, he stood by his master, listening to muttered curses as she healed her hand. That also was new. Emiya Shirou was so damn pacifistic at the beginnings of the War that he would happily forgive someone who second earlier tried to kill him. This one didn't hesitate.

Caster decided then and there that since everything already went to hell he could try and win Holy Grail War for once.

* * *

"Ah, Rin, what can I do for you?"If Caster could trust something it was Kirei's ability to rile Rin up.

"Shut up, Kirei! What the hell have you been doing?!"

"I can honestly say I have no idea what you mean. Impressive." he stated dryly.

"One of the masters is fucking Dead Apostle! You know, red eyes, sun hurts them, sucks blood from everything around!" Hmm, it would seem falling prey to Mystic Eyes stung her somewhat fiercely.

"If it's master, then there is nothing I can do for you. But, to honor our relationship, I will give you something. Lancer's master is Enforcer of Association, seek her for help." Caster actually barely managed to hold himself from gaping stupidly. Kirei didn't actually murdered that woman?

"You are damn Executor. Even if you are more about spreading misery, eliminating vampires is you damn job." If there was even a little more poison in her words, Caster could start milking it and selling to hospitals.

"Be that as it may, as soon as Holy Grail War starts, I cease to be Executor and become moderator, a neutral party."

"Neutral, my ass."

"I wouldn't know. Also, do not demean yourself with such coarse language."

"Aghhh! Fine, I will check out that Enforcer. Don't expect me to bring you Emiya, though."

"I have no idea how I will survive your disappointment." Kotomine didn't even wait until Tohsaka was out of the church before turning around and returning to his living quarters.

Bring him Emiya? More things were changed then Caster feared. Even in worst alternates Rin never worked with Kirei. Always more than happy to get out from under his custody. Here, even amidst all the poison and heated words there was some... familiarity between two. It was worrying. For all his rotten soul, Kotomine Kirei could be quite charismatic charmer. This War was more grim than Caster imagined if Second Owner and Mediator as vile as Kirei were acting in accord.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?"

It was at this moment that Shirou remembered that Taiga always visited him in the mornings. Always. Even during that ridiculous Spring of '99 Flu Outbreak witch put, like, half of the city in beds. Satsuki retired to storehouse to sleep trough day hours, Rider went on quick patrol, promising to return before Shirou had to go to school. That left him and Saber to talk and prepare breakfast. And frankly, with all excitement of previous night he completely forgot about Taiga. And now his custodian caught new, unfamiliar face in his home. Worse, that it was female face. He still remembered that the only reason she agreed on him dating Ayako two years earlier (and brake up on friendly terms two weeks later) was because she knew Ayako for years. What to do?

"Ah, you are Fujimura Taiga? Mister Shirou regarded me with tales of your kindness!" Huh?

"Um, thanks? And.. you are?"

"Laeticia Domremy. I came to Fuyuki on vacation but person I contacted about accommodations seemed to vanish. I met Shirou yesterday evening when he was returning from work and when I explained my situation he graciously offered me place to stay." Shirou had to admit that sounded believable, especially since he suspected it was completely made up on the spot.

"Eh, really? I mean, Shirou isn't really what I would call social person so it's strange of him to offer stranger place in his home. How long you said you came for?"

"Two weeks if anything goes well."

"OK. Shirou I am hungry!"

He was speechless. No one could shut Taiga up. No one. The moment shouting began, she would spin her own version of events and stick to it regardless of evidence. And yet, Saber managed not only to get her silent but also to agree to her presence. He could officially say he had the best Servant. Still, Taiga insisted on getting to now Saber even more, talking and eating at the same time. Servant was only smiling lightly, nodding at appropriate times and doing small talk. And then everything ended and Taiga rushed off to school.

"That was close, wasn't it, master?"

"Please, call me Shirou. And yes. Laeticia Domremy?"

"Ah." Shirou admitted that blush made Saber unbelievably cute. "It was the first thing to come to my mind. And Domremy is my home town."

"It's not like Taiga knows names of foreign cities. You do realize, of course, that from now on you will have to be corporeal here?"

"I do. But otherwise I will be with you astralized when you go out. And you can't decline. Caster's master is one of your schoolmates."

"Understood. Anything else?"

"I... I would like to visit local church. Besides from what I understand you should announce yourself to Mediator."

"We will go after sunset. Even if Satsuki probably won't want to meet him, better have her in Rider just in case."

* * *

" _Trace on_ "

Walk to the church was silent one, so deciding to ponder on last night's battle, Shirou held his hands before him and projected swords. In his left hand, black sword with red, hexagonal pattern. In his right hand, milky white sword. Kanshou. Bakuya. Pair of blades without purpose. Noble Phantasm without wielder. Without desires. They were contradictions. Every Noble Phantasm reached the realm of legends trough their wielders. They were, after all crystallizations of said legends. Those two did it on the very act of their creation. Without wielder, they were just pair of beautiful swords. With one, they were Noble Phantasm. Pretty similar to Shirou.

How? How was he able to project them properly on the first try? He saw only glimpse of them during yesterday's battle. Normally weapons he projected without using Structural Grasping on them needed many, many repetitions to get right. So why those two were projected flawlessly? To project Noble Phantasm flawlessly from just glimpse... And then, there was something else. He _knew_. He knew how to fight with them. Well, they were practically identical to the swords he had been using for years to practice. No. He knew how _Caster_ fought with them. He knew man's style just by holding those two. He was aware of that part. Many originals of his weapons were used before he came by and each time he projected them, he gained some of the skill of their wielders. Caster though... Caster's style was practically identical to his own.

Dismissing swords, he noticed Saber stiffening as they approached the church. He turned his head and nodded to Satsuki and Rider, who decided on waiting at the gate.

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _"This is no sacred ground Shirou. It's good thing I will be with you inside."_

Temple's interior was dark, dreary and completely silent. Shirou imagined it would be good spot for horror story. Before altar stood priest, tall man with brown hair and eyes, seemingly devoid of all emotion. He took one look at them and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? I expected one to summon Saber to come to the church yesterday." Shirou was on the edge. How did this man knew about summoning? The only one to know should be Tohsaka.

"Excuse us, Father, but we were attacked by another master shortly after summoning, so my master decided to come today, when he is well rested in the event of another battle occurring."

"Hmm. Remarkable foresight then. Do you need anything Saber? Servants usually don't bother with coming in alongside their masters."

"I wish to use altar to pray to our Lord for guidance in this War."

"Very well. I would never deny one of the Lord's flock the most basic of needs."

Shirou observed as Saber knelt before cross, putting hands together and seemingly completely concentrate on prayer.

"Your name, young man?"

"Emiya Shirou. I summoned Saber as you probably guessed." There was faint trace of smirk when he introduced himself. This man reacted to the name of Emiya, so probably knew about his father.

"I am Church's Mediator of the Holy Grail War, Kotomine Kirei. As you confessed to being master I assume you have no intention of forfeiting your Servant." Shirou shook head before fixating his eyes on the priest again. "Very well. It is the end of procedure of registering oneself as master but, if you forgive me curiosity, why do you fight? After all, Holy Grail is powerful artifact, capable of granting any wish. I confess to being curious as to why masters seek its power."

"I talked it over with Saber. She doesn't have wish of her own. Neither am I."

"Then, why fight?"

"Because ten years ago there was cataclysm in Fuyuki. I want to make sure something similar doesn't happen again. I will aid the master, whose wish I decided decent enough as I have none of my own. And, if it is possible, find a purpose." There was something in those dark eyes. Priest was intrigued.

"Purpose?"

"Despite being able to feel, I am mostly empty man, Kotomine Kirei. I hope that this War will help me find my purpose."

"Ha. Hahahahaha!" Shirou was momentarily put off by the dark chuckle. Saber, who finished her prayers, was staring with wide eyes at the priest.

"What's so funny?!"

"Ah! Forgive me, Emiya Shirou. It is just that your situation is uncannily similar to my own. You see, I was chosen by the Grail as master for previous War. I was empty man and believed myself lacking any wish, so I partnered myself with Tohsaka Tokiomi. Needless to say, my ally didn't survive the War while I found what I was seeking. Many would call it terrifying and ugly truth but I accepted it for what it was. Therefore you can be certain that you will find what you seek."

The thought of being similar to Kotomine Kirei unsettled Shirou for some unexplainable reason, but he thanked the man and exited the church. He had lot to ponder. From behind him, he could hear Kirei's parting words.

"Rejoice, Emiya Shirou, for your wish will be granted!"

Their way back is silent one. Shirou cannot help but wonder about Kotomine's words. Saber's words about church were right. There was something dark and unsettling about temple. Or its inhabitant. Kotomine himself hinted that answers he reached were far darker than people suspected. Would it be the same for him? He had no idea. But surely knowledge would be more comforting than emptiness.

"Shirou."

He stopped at Satsuki's sharp voice. She pointed at road before them. In the middle of the street stood lone figure. Tall, white haired woman. Her red eyes looked upon them with anticipation. His blood froze in veins.

"Hello there. My name is Ilyasviel von Einzbern. As you are masters of this War I shall show you no mercy. Kill them all Archer."

The world trembled at vicious battle cry of towering giant behind her.

* * *

 **AN**

Name Saber gives Taiga is gag on her identity.


	4. Second Night - When Mountains Tremble

In the middle of the street stood lone figure. Tall, white haired woman. Her red eyes looked upon them with anticipation. His blood froze in veins.

"Hello there. My name is Ilyasviel von Einzbern. As you are masters of this War I shall show you no mercy. Kill them all Archer."

The world trembled at vicious battle cry of towering giant behind her. He ignored all of this in favor of rage burning in his chest as he stared at _her._ No! He couldn't afford himself to act rashly despite his feelings. He needed plan. Whomever Einzbern summoned would probably be strong.

"We are fucked." The words were so unexpected, that they couldn't help but stare at Rider for brief second. Only to be remainded about their opponents when deep chuckle, resembling more a sound of heavy rocks hitting each other than anything else, came from Einzberns direction. Around eight and half feet tall, more like the statue of dark bronze giant than a man. Servants golden eyes glinted with amusement.

"Interesting that I was recognized so quickly. I am afraid thought, that you have me ad disadvantage, milady, as you appear to know my identity while I can't say I recognize you."

"Nothing irregular. Every hero of Greece could identify you instantly. Either because they saw you during their lives or heard your description."

"True. Well, that's a price of well known legend. Well than, pretty heroines, show this Heracles why exactly have you ascended to status of Heroic Spirits!"

Four of them were forced to scatter as projectile slammed into the ground where Shirou was standing seconds earlier. It wasn't arrow. Not really. If Shirou wasn't as good with weapons as he was, he could swear it was javelin. Long, completely metal one. They glanced at Archer. Giant was holding bow made of some metal. Monstrosity was as long as Heracles was tall, and over his shoulder was quiver with more arrows.

"Saber, Rider, we will deal with master. Do everything in your power to defeat Archer."

And then they were to busy not being hit to plan some more. Ilyasviel was standing thirty feet away from her Servant, arms folded on her chest as she observed them.

" _Trace on!_ "

Somewhere between barely dodging monstrous arrows Shirou began formulating plan. Battle with Tohsaka convinced him that he should go for his harder projections if he wanted to stay competitive against projectile-inclined magi. And even though he had no idea what von Einzbern was capable of, there was something of a safe choice that would still be useful.

He traced Masamune. One of many crafted by legendary swordsmith, each of his creations possessing strong anti magical properties. Exactly what was needed. He nodded to Satsuki. They would need to close in quickly.

" _Defensive Formation Adler. Vier Stucke_ " Around Ilyasviel began circling four birds made of white wires. "Schießen a _lle zwei sekunden._ "

All four constructs began firing bullets of pure magical energy. Moving forward was difficult, even if there was some pause before next shot, each bird was firing at different time. Even with Masamune in hand it would be slow. Blur in the corner of an eye told him that Satsuki didn't have the same inhibitions. She jumped straight into the open, evading each shot with just slightest turn of body. Even if she didn't managed to dodge, it was as if she didn't even register projectiles. He doubled his efforts and surely, with only two, and then just one construct focused on him he begin to gain ground.

" _Adler,_ _Feuerschutz._ " And Shirou was forced to dive behind corner of a building to hide from veritable curtain of fire. Satsuki dropped any pretense of evading and just run forward, magical energy ripping her clothes apart and burning her ever so slightly. Even Ilyasviel was nervous. " _Wolfsrudel! Abfangen!_ "

Pack of five wolves-constructs appeared and immediately jumped at advancing vampire. Satsuki was forced to stop and crush every construct under magical bombardment. And the newest constructs were acting very much like their namesakes, Jumping in to bite brunette and jump off before she could strike. Shirou glanced at sword in his hand. It could easily dispatch magical constructs but first he would have to get there. If only he could fire it.

Well, there was a way, but he never tried it and battlefield certainly wasn't place for experiments. Not that he had much choice. He projected a bow he used back in archery club. Then he concentrated on Masamune. And he altered it. Change came slowly, forcing sword to become something else wasn't easy. But it did twist and bend and after ten second he held something half way between sword and arrow. His circuits burned from effort and he probably would have to do it again. Nevertheless he put it on bowstring, carefully aimed from behind corner and released. Ilyasviel magical bullets should knock it off, anti magical property remained and dissipated any bullet coming in contact with arrow. And then it struck one of wolf-constructs into the side. It howled and exploded into burst of magical energy. It gave enough time Satsuki to rip another apart. Three wolves wouldn't be much of an issue. But it also focused Einzbern back on him. She gestured one of eagles.

" _Degen._ "

It changed its shape into sword like and launched at him. Shirou dove away as it teared part of the wall he was hiding behind. He hoped Saber had better time.

* * *

Saber cursed as she dodged another arrow that proceeded to tear apart concrete somewhere behind. She, Rider and Archer were locked into some twisted stalemate. All of them had A-ranked Agility but it was clear that it meant different things for each of them. While Heracles was undoubtly fast, his speed expressed itself more in how fast he was able to draw an arrow and then shoot it. He didn't move as much as them so it was difficult to say how fast he could go. Rider certainly had speed of movement and unnatural fluidity. If only they were in area with larger number of obstacles, purple headed woman would probably already close in to the giant. For five minutes they were weaving through rain of arrows, just barely avoiding hits. Even then Saber was forced a few times to knock arrow to the side. Which was difficult in and on itself. Heracles had over a rank of advantage in Strength and it was painful to interact with his attacks.

Somehow she managed to come into striking distance. Heracles seemed surprised enough that he didn't make a move to defend. Saber gathered her strength and firmly grasping sword struck him into the chest. Only for her sword to bounce of.

"Huh?"

"Hahahaha! Impressive, but futile. Witness and be amazed! This is my Noble Phantasm, God Hand! Only attacks of A-ranked Strength can harm me." Shocked, Saber jumped back, somewhat surprised that Archer didn't renew his attack. His Noble Phantasm... That was why he didn't defend himself, not surprise. No it couldn't be that. He should defend just in case it was A-ranked. What could it mean if he didn't? Saber hastily jumped as far back as she could, but Heracles seemed content to talk for now. "I must admit to being impressed ladies. There are not many who could survive even few seconds of my archery. And while I am not the most accurate of heroes, it's hard to make me miss my target. Now, since we are all properly warmed up, time to truly show what we are capable of doing!"

Warmed up?! Saber was breathing hard just from trying to stay alive. Even if closing in meant inviting Heracles into executing his legendary strength personally instead of through arrows. She steadied herself. It would seem that she would need her Noble Phantasm. She watched as Arched pulled another arrow on bowstring. And then tree behind her exploded. There it was, Archer's arrow, embedded firmly into the ground. How? She didn't even see him firing!

"As you impressed me so far I am courteous enough to give you this warning shot. This is what you will deal with from now on. Now! Saber! Rider! Show me your prowess!"

Saber was ashamed of the fact that the very moment Heracles finished speaking she ducked into the forest, trees exploding all around her. Rider wasn't far behind. They needed to obscure Archer's vision, if only to formulate plan. Her instincts screamed and Saber twisted herself into Archer's direction, sword in her hands swinging already. She batted arrow aside, but force behind it thrown her good ten feet back.

"How... How can we compete with this monster?" Her breathing was becoming ragged now. She couldn't keep the pace for much longer. Rider landed lightly next to her. Saber couldn't help but be jealous of how easily she navigated through the forest and avoided projectiles.

"We need our Noble Phantasms. I have A-ranked but it takes time to properly set up."

"I will buy you time then. Mine is defensive in nature. Be careful though. There is something shady about God Hand. Even if it block everything below A-rank, he shouldn't treat attack so casually. There is some additional trick."

"Agreed. Information I got from Grail when he revealed it just says its crystallization of legend about his Twelve Labors. There is nothing in them about invulnerability."

They parted in silence, Rider deeper into the woods, heading for clearing where she could summon what Saber suspected was her mount. She went straight in Archer's direction, gathering prana for Noble Phantasm, her sword sheathed. Her focus firmly on Heracles and with trees destroyed by his onslaught it was easy to navigate back, even with relentless barrage. Archer noticed her and narrowing eyes concentrated his fire on her. She needed to get closer! It wouldn't do any good if she was too far!

"Trying again? Good! Show me what you are made of!"

She ignored him. It was only few steps more. Few steps and she could change the pace of fight. She dove under arrow. That close it was getting impossible to properly dodge. Next one nicked her side. She ignored pain. Finally there was only ten meters between them. Enough.

" ** _Luminosite Eternelle!_** " _God is here with me. I will be more than happy to give you that workout you sought out._

With flash of blinding, bright golden light her battle flag appeared in her hands at the same time as true form of her Noble Phantasm set in. She and Archer were inside bounded field. He won't be leaving it. Only those she allowed could cross the barrier. Which meant Rider. Heracles grinned, recognizing activation of Noble Phantasm and aimed straight into her heart. She ignored it, accelerating with each step. Time to pierce giant's skin. His enormous arrow hit her chest, knocking her few centimeters back and nothing more.

"What?"

She thrust her battle standard, aiming its tip at the neck. Archer dropped his bow, which promptly vanished but before he could do anything more Saber's weapon reached target. Heracles seemed surprised when it pierced his skin and went trough his neck entirely. Then, his eyes lost its light. Saber breathed down, took flag out and backed off. There was smoke coming off the wound. She gripped shaft more firmly, nervously awaiting results. And with deafening roar Heracles, mightiest hero of Greece stood back, no trace of grievous wound. He laughed while Saber stood before him, trembling. What was this trickery?! She killed him! She saw with her own eyes life fading away from his eyes! How could he live?! She gathered herself and filled with resolved attacked again. Only for her banner to bounce of. Dread filled her being. How? Archer towered before her, grinning widely. It was obvious he was amused by failed attack.

"Impressive of you, to kill me even once. And with equivalent of shield no less."

"Killed you... once?" Heracles. Twelve Labors. Nothing about invulnerability. Don't tell...

"Ah, it would seem you figured it didn't you?" Was that respect in giant's voice? "Normally they cannot do it on their own. That is the true extent of my God Hand. For every Labor additional life. You must kill me twelve times Saber. But you won't. Because each time must be different. What killed me once cannot do it second time." Then his grin turned far more bloodthirsty and fear froze blood in her veins. "Now my turn. Prepare yourself! I shall show you true might of Heracles, son of Zeus!"

Risking glance back, Saber saw faint light of Rider's Noble Phantasm on the sky. It would take a while for her ally to arrive. She could withstand Archer's attack. His body tensed and in the next moment Saber was dodging punch of giant fist that shattered concrete. She twirled banner in her hands and hit her opponent with the shaft under chin. It barely moved his head, but Saber was already striking at his legs. He jumped away and then grabbed banner himself and put his fist down on her head.

Force behind it brought Saber to her knees but she saw that Heracles was surprised. Nothing surprising, if Luminosite Eternelle wasn't active it would squash her head into bloody mess. She decided to capitalize on that surprise and with all her strength she threw him over her arm, impact of his body shaking earth. Than she backed off.

"Intriguing. It would seem I am not the only one with some form of invulnerability. And since it appeared with that banner it means it's the true source. And the sudden barrier... Yes it's not even banner. It's only focal point for boundary field that grants you invulnerability. Then, I shall destroy it."

"You can try but you will find that my battle flag is sturdier than it seems."

"A challenge! Excellent. It is accepted. I will kill you before Rider arrives. A shame but it's a war."

Then he was directly in front of her and his fist collided with her chest again, this time sending her flying. As she shakily stood back she wondered if Heracles stopped holding back his strenght. Didn't matter. Shaking her head, Saber reinforced her grip on banner and launched another attack. Archer batted her weapon to the right, grabbed her by her throat and hit her stomach with his massive knee. Air escaped her lungs but even as he thrown her onto the ground with enough force, she firmly hold her banner. As long as Luminosite Eternelle was up he couldn't inflict any damage on her anyway, so she would just withstand everything.

"Most intriguing problem. I am deeply sorry for disrespect I caused you Saber. In my anticipation of good fight I hold myself back. Utterly shameful." She could only stare as he hung his head down. Then he looked at her, eyes shining with anticipation. "Since you used your Noble Phantasm it is only proper for me to do the same. I invented and taught Pankration to other Greeks. But there was style I never passed since it relies on my strenght and speed. It's effect differ depending on tools I use, but as Archer I am gifted with two of its forms. Prepare yourself, Saber!"

Her _Revelation_ granted instincts screamed at her once more. And she couldn't help but agree. Fighting down her fright, she diminished radius of bounded field around the two of them, gripped her banner in both hands and stood firmly, awaiting attack. Heracles stood before her, his fists ready, left hand hold straight and right close to his body.

" _ **Nine Lives:**_ " First strike hit her like battering ram into the chest but she hold her ground. Luminosite Eternelle was indestructible! For as long as time limit didn't run out she couldn't be harmed. And she still has two more minutes. But next seven strikes were even more powerful and even faster, striking her limbs and head, and she saw with disbelieving eyes her banner cracking . It wasn't possible! Her ultimate defense couldn't be breached until time granted her by Lord was over! " ** _Crumbling Mountains!_** "

Heracles fist, joined together slammed her once again into chest, shattering her Noble Phantasm and sending her flying into the cliff. Saber tried to get up, only to stumble down. She coughed blood. How? How could this demigod defeat her Lords might? With blurry vision she observed as Archer came close to her, his massive form being the only thing she saw clearly. Was this how it was supposed to end? What was the purpose of it all then? At least, Saber mused, as she watched with detachment as Heracles raised his fist, this time it will be legendary demigod that will kill her, not treachery. She closed her eyes, awaiting her death and silently praying.

" _ **Bellerophon!**_ "

Sky and her suddenly open eyes filled bright white, as Rider's mount descended from the skies and hitting Heracles head on. His massive form was engulfed by white and when Saber finally could see, she gasped. Archer's form was completely eradicated and in front of her stood Rider on her mount, snow white pegasus. Normally appearance of mythical beast would startle her but this time it was sign from her Lord. Her task wasn't complete, Rider's master wasn't cured yet. She swallowed heavily.

"We must get out of here. Heracles will soon return back from death and apparently immune to your Noble Phantasm as well." She noticed stiffening of Rider's body at the implications. Tall woman hold her hand and Saber took it. Seconds later they were up in the air, speeding towards their masters.

* * *

All three of them stopped fight to glance at explosion of white light where their Servants vanished. Shirou was gasping for air. Ilyasviel von Einzbern had prana to spare, that much was certain. He was barely clinging to consciousness from pain of projecting so many swords. Thankfully wounds inflicted by albino's constructs' bullets weren't bleeding or he might have died from blood loss alone. Satsuki was somewhat better, if only because her regeneration closed her wounds near instantly. Still, her clothes were completely ruined.

"It would seem your Servants are capable of giving Heracles workout. Doesn't matter though. He cannot be defeated. You shall die here."

And then Rider and Saber arrived on winged horse, barely saving Shirou from getting skewered by another constructed sword. Ilyasviel was now seriously afraid. No matter how powerful, her Servant couldn't protect her if he wasn't there. Satsuki took advantage of momentary distraction to get away from surrounding her wolves and shot straight onto Ilyasviel. To her credit, Einzbern managed to dodge attack and shoot another _Degen_. Satsuki batted it away with back of her hand and launched herself once more.

And then Archer returned to his master's side, fist already preparing to hit vampire attacking her.

Image of unnatural blue eyes flashed briefly in her mind as she Reinforced her body for oncoming strike. Servant's hit sent her twenty feet away, where she hit car someone parked on the side of the street and then wall. Coughing blood she barely managed to stand. She was sure all her ribs were shattered into pieces just like hands. Left leg too. She was bleeding all over her body. But she already felt some of her strenght returning. Not much.

 _Rider, get us out on my signal._

"Oh? I am surprised you survived Heracles' strike. I was certain not even one of your kind could withstand attack of Servant of his caliber." There was some genuine curiosity in woman's question. Satsuki decided to give it to her. It gave her more time.

"Were... were it any other... night... I would die. Unfortunately... we have... full moon." At the and she had to spit out blood from her mouth, but it was worth the effect.

"I see. No matter, you won't leave alive."

"Like hell!" Satsuki gathered her remaining strenght and thrown wreck of the car into Ilyasviel.

 _Now!_

The last thing she remembered before loosing consciousness was Rider's firm grip on her.

* * *

Unknown to either party, the battle was observed by another. Red eyes watched with amusement vampires defiance and escape. Show over, man dismissed bottle of wine and cup away, both dissipating into golden dust. Gilgamesh, King of Heroes stood up from his seat on one of the roofs and looked on the Archer of this War and then in direction Rider took off. King, he decided, was in excellent mood tonight. His subjects provided him with quality entertainment.

"And as your reward, I shall watch you some more before deciding of your fate. Especially of Faker's."

* * *

 **AN**

I decided on modifying Luminosite Eternelle so the banner can be used as a weapon even after activating Noble Phantasm and replace condition for deactivation from destruction of banner to time limit since otherwise there wouldn't be much of a fight against Heracles. For reference, round bounded field of thirty meters in diameter lasts for five minutes.


	5. Third Night

**5.**

When they returned home, Shirou allowed Satsuki to feed on his blood to speed her recovery, before retiring himself. For the rest of the night Satsuki, Shirou and Saber slept, nursing their injuries, while Rider stood vigilant over her master and allies.

And though they were unaware of the fact, Master and Servant dreamt of fire and death.

* * *

 _The first memory Shirou had, was of Hell. Great Fuyuki Fire, they would later call it. Unnatural disaster that claimed lives of hundreds. There were no survivors. Bar one. Boy of seven years of age was relentlessly moving forward, one difficult step by another. Breathing was only taking more of his strength. The boy walked and flames stripped him of his feelings, his identity, his past. Finally boy collapsed, his own body betraying him in his final moment. This was it. Anything that stopped moving soon died. Now, he could only wait for the end._

 _And in the moment just before unconsciousness claimed boy, there was a shadow over him and a face. Man, crying tears of joy. Because he found survivor. He was allowed to save at least one person. Even in his dazed, empty state, Shirou couldn't help but marvel. How was it possible for human to reach such joy? Could he do it? Shirou didn't know, but it was then and there, in the ruins amidst sea of flames._

 _Shirou's birth was marked by flames and agony._

* * *

 _Jeanne's last memory was that of condemnation._

 _After betrayal and capture she was send to Rouen to face trial. She knew however, that it was the end. The court was stacked against her and her captors looked for any transgressions they could accuse her of. Oh, how easy it would be to bend to their demands! Just one admission and they would sent her to monastery, so she could atone for crimes they accused her of. It would save her life. Her followers would probably break her out after some time. But she refused. She started on that road with faith and she would die first than reject her Lord's mission. And so, with even more treachery they finally condemned her for heresy and witchcraft._

 _She remembered as they lead her to her execution. Crowd hurling insults and rotten plants. Mighty lords looking upon her and seeing defeated girl. And then her executioner tied her to pole and lit fire under her. In all the years since Church begun burnings all victims were screaming and pleading for mercy. Not her. She asked only once for cross and even though they didn't give it to her, she prayed. She felt her body burn and inhaled choking smoke but she didn't stop prayer. And yet, no one changed their hearts. Even in face of obvious devout faith, they saw filthy heretic worth only insults. Until man selected to be her executioner gave in and risking burns gave her hastily constructed from sticks cross. Even though she didn't know his name, she remembered man even after death._

 _Jeanne's death was marked by flames and contempt._

* * *

Saber awoke in the early hours of morning, still in pain but very much healed. She recalled dream she had. It was unexpected but since Servants could sleep perhaps not impossible. Still seeing Hell that person her master become was born to she couldn't help but shudder. Even if it was only distant memory and she had no interaction with it, she could say that some malicious force actually managed to unleash its power on the city. These flames weren't natural. She was troubled, both by dream and her battle with Archer.

"Saber?" She turned to face Rider. Tall woman standing in the main room, her body tense.

"Good morning, Rider. I assume we didn't have any unexpected visitors?" She received slight shake of the head as answer. "At least that much. You are worried."

"And you aren't? Caster is tricky opponent but at least we could deal with him one on one. But Heracles? No, we will need to target his master. Suicidal task considering all the stories."

"That bad?"

"Heracles is all about loyalty and protectiveness, Saber. He will allow other masters to try and harm his master but the moment any Servant tries to attack her, he will abandon fight and rush to her side unless ordered otherwise."

"But your master..."

"We were there. For him that meant he couldn't afford endangering his master. Besides our fight already ended. From now on we will have to avoid Archer."

"You are right. If you will excuse me, I must go to church."

"I know you are religious person but is it really time?"

"It's not that. Not entirely. My _Saint_ skill allows me to mimic other faith related skills or reduce amount of prana I need and give slight healing boost. But I need to pry in church to change it. I thought the basic form would be enough so my master could fight longer."

"But you aren't sure of that now."

"I was afraid. Yesterday. Heracles shattered my Noble Phantasm which grants invulnerability with sheer, physical power. It's awful feeling, when you see crystalization of your faith that God protects you from harm just... _shatter_. It shouldn't be possible."

"Hmm. Go then, you need it. I will keep our masters safe."

* * *

Ilyasviel stepped out of her bedroom at noon, clearly irritated. After returning home last night she decided she was too tired to speak to Heracles about his failure in eliminating enemy Servants. She liked her Servant, he was loyal, honest man that could read her moods and behave appropriately. But sometimes he frustrated her so much. Which was why when Sella cleaned dining room after breakfast, she called hero to her side. She took a moment to collect her thoughts, not wanting any hiccups that could prove damaging to their partnership. She eyed him, as she sipped her coffee. He observed her in silence, betraying no emotions and waiting for her to speak. Finally, she put a cup away.

"Last night was disaster, I hope you realize. I gave you one order and yet you failed spectacularly."

"I am sorry milady. Rider and Saber gave me such an entertaining fight I momentarily forgot you wanted them dead."

"Sorry, you say? I ordered you to kill them!" Heracles opened mouth to excuse himself but Ilya gestured him to let her finish. She sighed. "I know hero of your renown craves challenge. _But_ , this is exactly why you shouldn't handicap yourself when fighting someone. If they cannot stand to your full power, then they are clearly _not worthy_ of your interest."

"I understand milady. I assure you that from now on, I will most definitely eradicate all who oppose you. At least now we can focus on other masters. Rider and Saber won't be dangerous."

"That's the problem!" She couldn't help but slam her hands on the table. "Rider and Saber are still in the War! And you lost TWO of your lives! _Gott in himmel_ , Heracles, do you know how _hard_ it was to convince grandfather Jubstacheit to not summon you as Berserker? After fuck ups of the last two Wars he wanted to be absolutely sure that Einzberns would win. He needed master, who would be completely loyal to family and Servant who would obey AND be capable of winning. And now you lost two lives! They won't regenerate, Heracles! If you were Berserker it wouldn't matter much, as Saber and Rider would be dead and we could restore them. You said so when describing God Hand."

They watched each other in absolute silence. Ilyasviel wasn't sure if she went to far and offended her Servant.

"Understood. Once again, I am sorry for upsetting you mistress, I will make sure not to repeat mistakes of the last night."

"See to that. And I apologize for overreacting. You may go. I need to visit Zwei."

She waited until Heracles vanished to somewhere else in the castle before standing up from her chair. She returned home immediately after Rider evacuated her allies and as such she didn't do much of scouting as was planned. Thankfully, she had solid plan B just for that occasion. She rushed to attack Saber and Rider alliance primarily because of latter master's identity. Girl was Dead Apostle, albeit new and inexperienced. But Ilyasviel couldn't allow vampire to remain. She would be the first to admit that she had some interest in Emiya boy. Despite all facts presented by grandfather she wanted to see what sort of person Kiritsugu betrayed them for. And while boy was not in home when she came, Heracles noticed him when they were returning and reported that Emiya seemed to recognize her.

Which meant that Sieg lied to grandfather, when he reported that they insured there was no one to witness their homunculi execute traitor. She toyed briefly with idea of reporting her cousin's transgression before dismissing it as unimportant. Problem was that thanks to looking up Emiya's house and leaving familiar to observe, she witnessed how Caster and his master were repelled. And she learned of vampire in the game. Powerful one. Because in Ilyasviel's mind there was no doubt this Yumizuka Satsuki was powerful. Only the people with greatest potential skipped all the way up to Dead Apostle. After their first fight she was sure both would stay away. But, as she was a guest in Fuyuki, she decided to give Second Owner time to deal with issue.

And now she stood in front of Zwei's door. Frankly, vessel unsettled her. Probably because of its resemblance to Ilyasviel's ten year old self. She entered the room, briefly stopping to examine it. Zwei was sitting on her bed, wearing only nightgown and holding crystal ball in hand. Leysritt was busy cleaning. Honestly, for a doll Zwei had talent in making mess. Vessel's dull, red eyes turned to her when she came closer.

"Report, Zwei."

"Yesterday, after you and Archer went to confront Saber and Rider, Assassin was summoned." Zwei's unblinking eyes focused solely on Ilyasviel as she spoke in her monotone voice.

"So all pieces are in place. Did you watched Second Owner as I asked?"

"Yes, milady. Tohsaka Rin confronted master of Berserker around the same time you fought Saber and Rider."

"And?"

"She was forced to retreat."

"And today?"

"She did not come out of her house until just before you came here, mistress. She went to mediator once more."

"Really... Tohsaka could at least have decency to be _subtle_ about her cheating. I will have to take her lack of action about Dead Apostle as a signal she doesn't care. Lancer's master, Zwei?"

"She occupies apartment on highest floor of Fuyuki City Hyatt Hotel. Aside from brief skirmish with Caster she seems to be inactive in the war."

"Good. Continue city supervision Zwei."

New plan begun formulating in Ilyasviel's head. If Second Owner was brushing off Dead Apostle's presence in her city, than she would do girl's job for her. She knew for certain that Bazett Fraga McRemitz hold no other wish than to summon specific hero. Some sort of hero worship. While Heracles could deal with blasted vampire himself, she wanted to make sure there were no further incidents. And depending on Lancer's wish, Ilyasviel could perhaps form an alliance, even temporary.

* * *

Saber stood up from church's floor, her mind calm and resolve strong once more. She already felt greater strain on her reserves as her _Saint_ skill began mimicking effects _Soul of Martyr_. Supernatural calmness and reassurance would be needed. While Saber faced in life many foes, they were far more ordinary than what was present in Holy Grail War. While she wasn't brave enough to earn corresponding skill, Saber knew she couldn't let fear rule her in battle. And yet, terrifying might of Heracles, while not having any magically induced, mind interfering effects, was great enough on its own that even her unshakable faith wavered.

Leaving the church, she noticed in the corner of an eye a tall, blond man with red eyes, observing her from atop of church roof. His presence was nearly identical to Servant, but there was something... _off_. She turned to look for a moment on him. His posture was completely relaxed and there was some curiosity in his eyes but he made no move to indicate he wanted interaction. She was conflicted at what should she do. Should she confront this man? He couldn't be Servant of this War as Rider described others, aside from Assassin, who still wasn't summoned. And this man was clearly not the type to hide in shadows.

In the end she shook her head and turned in direction of Shirou's house. She wasn't back at full strenght yet, to carelessly challenge unknown threats. Besides it was time for her to have heartfelt talk with her master.

* * *

Bazett get out from under the shower to see Lancer lying on the couch with beer in hand. Her Servant was moping about them not getting out last night, especially since they sensed rather heated battle on the outskirts. She understood his point, but she was still feeling little sick from Tohsaka's _Gandr_ and she wanted to be in top condition when fighting their enemies.

Knock on the door interrupted her train of thought and she wrapped a towel around her before answering the door. She froze as Einzbern master's form was revealed. What was she doing here? She couldn't probably come to fight, could she? It was still few hours until sunset! Albino hold her hands up.

"I am not here to fight."

"T-then come in, please." Lancer was already standing, ready just in case fight broke out. Bazett watched Einzbern sit in a chair before joining Lancer on couch. "So, what prompted you to make this visit?

"One of the masters is Dead Apostle." Bazett narrowed her eyes.

"Tell me more, Einzbern."

* * *

 **AN**

I had a few problems with this chapter until I decided to shed some light on other participants of the war instead of forcing scenes at Emiya house. Also I will later post Servant profiles on my profile page


	6. Fourth Night

**6.**

Dinner at Emiya residence was silent affair. Satsuki was still recovering from her injuries and even though Shirou once more allowed her to feed on his blood it was clear it would take her at least one more day to fully recover. Shirou, while not seriously harmed, was showing sings of having his blood sucked out twice in twenty four hours and greater prana expenditure to keep Saber supplied. Which, Saber mused, was good as they needed rest not only to recover but to formulate plan for the War.

 _But maybe not today yet._ Though saber, looking at obviously barely conscious Satsuki. If they were to plan properly, they would need everyone at their best. So she only looked back at Rider, who carried her protecting master to Shirou's storehouse. Now they were alone in the room. They _needed_ to talk.

"Shirou, we need to talk. It is two days since you summoned me and aside from allying ourselves with Satsuki we didn't really do anything. If we are to be effective team, we need to know more about and trust each other."

"You have a point, Saber. So... Jeanne d'Arc?"

"How did you know?"

"Ah... it would seem that dream cycle begun."

"That would explain it. Since we are at it, I have seen moment when someone saved your life. Which did you seen?"

"Your execution. What you have seen was the end of previous Grail War. Great Fuyuki Fire. I must say, though, from what I know about Servants classes, you don't look to be accustomed to sword."

"Saber is my secondary class. I use sword only because it's sealed form of my ultimate Noble Phantasm. And because Lancer was already summoned."

"So you are better qualified for Lancer?" Saber had to give wry smile at that.

"Shirou, I was chosen by Lord to lead my fellow countryman against Englishman. I was peasant before that. Polearms are easier to learn. Sword requires years of training to be half decent. Of course as I am summoned into Saber class my skill with sword is slightly boosted. But it's polearms that I am good at. Theoretically I could be Caster as I am acknowledged Christian saint."

"But... you didn't use magic during life."

"No, I didn't. However, saints, it is said, can perform miracles after death. And part of my _Saint_ skill would allow me to use Baptism Rituals, Church's thaumaturgy. But it would make me even more passive. I am defensive Servant, Shirou. Noble Phantasm I use most is boundary field rendering me invulnerable. My skills lend themselves more to defending or boosting allies than open attack."

"We definitely are strange pair. My skills lend themselves more to attacking, even if my style relies on countering attacks and you are defensive Servants in class created with attack in mind. Since we are at it... There is something that was bothering me about you." Saber rised an eyebrow.

"What is that, Shirou?"

"Well, you know my ability to copy weapons of other people, even Servants, right?" Saber nodded. It was rather peculiar skill and if her master had some doubts about it, she needed to squash them. Shirou should be focused on winning this War, not second guessing his abilities."The thing is, I can't get a read from your sword. I mean... I subconsciously copied Caster's weapons down to their history and his skill with them. But I can't even get a read on materials of your Noble Phantasm."

Saber became suspicious. Her sword... well, it was's really a sword. More like a vessel for true thing. It didn't really qualify as 'sword'. She needed to test it more before giving straight answer.

"Shirou, did you copy weapons of any other Servant? Please, answer. I need to get something confirmed."

"OK. Well, Rider's daggers. They are completely ordinary, by the way. And Archer's bow. It's his Noble Phantasm, even if he didn't activate it."

"We will discuss Heracles when Satsuki can hold conversation. Had you tries to copy any other weapon. Some of the modern ones?" He shook head.

"No. For some reason firearms are beyond me. For that matter, shields and armor are difficult. I noticed that purely defensive armaments are four, five time as difficult and expensive as weapons I can project."

Saber pondered answer for a while. It her master really had a narrow specialization. To be able to copy Noble Phantasms down to the very abilities their owners possessed. It was more than simple copying magic. But she had bare bones of her theory.

"You cannot copy my sword because, technically, it isn't sword."

"Wha...?"

"How to put it? It looks like sword, but it's actually conceptual weapon in shape of sword. You cannot copy it because, for one reason or another, only objects that your mind can recognize as 'sword' can be replicated."

"But... from what I understand about magecraft it would take something as deep as my Origin to make some brands of magecraft to even partially operate on conceptual level." Made sense, Saber mused. Concept behind her ultimate weapon was directly linked to her death after all. If Shirou's Origin was centered around swords, he wouldn't be able to comprehend it.

"Than, do you have your doubts answered, Shirou?" Seeing him nod, she decided to press about his past. "Good. From my point, I would like to know about your past. About why you hate Einzberns so much that you almost forgo reason whenever in Archer's master's vicinity. It could end badly, you realize." Her master had grace to look embarrassed at her point, but he didn't look to be regretting his hate.

"Einzberns killed my father when I was nine. They sent group of homunculi to ambush him. Kiritsugu... he could probably make it out alive, but instead he first made sure I wouldn't be found. He... he saved me and I could do nothing but watch him get butchered!"

Saber watched silently as her master undoubtly relived the entire experience once more. And yet, there were no tears. Emiya Shirou's heart could bleed, but he couldn't show it. She felt kinship to this broken, mourning boy.

"Here I expected to give you speech about forgiveness and what not. But then, I would be quite the hypocrite. I watched my family get murdered by Englishmen and my first reason to fight against them was to get revenge. It wasn't until later that I became more devout. As such, I cannot ask of you to forgo your vendetta but instead I will ask to no let it consume your humanity. Your father, as you told me, had dealing with magi and was mercenary at one point. That kind of person always have enemies. Einzbern master is probably disconnected from your father's murder, so I will ask you to treat her as enemy master, not an Einzbern."

Shirou nodded, clearly unhappy, but Saber could feel that her words had some effect. Her master went to his room, undoubtly to rest and think over their talk. Saber sighed. Tonight she would watch over the house with Rider. She hoped it wouldn't be as boring as she remembered guard duty to be.

* * *

 _She ran trough the back alleys, hoping to get away from Snake. It was barely beyond her, ready to strike! She kept running, even as back alleys ended and she run into open space. Even than she only tried to_ _accelerate. Her ears catched quiet whisper of slithering beast. She entered beautiful Garden basket in moonlight. And made mistake. She took too long to search for further escape route, too long to catch a break. Snake caught her and under moon it sink its fangs into her neck. And the Garden began withering away._

* * *

Taiga left grandfather's home in hurry, cursing once more old man for preventing her from seeing Shirou. So what if she returned a little late from work? Without her Shirou would become complete shut in! She had duty as his older sister! So what if streets were getting dangerous after sunset as of late? It wasn't as if Fujimura Family didn't always have someone trailing her at least halfway to Homurahara and back from it. Really, grandfather was overreacting.

That, however, was yesterday. Now she had to focus on getting to job on time. She would talk with Shirou in school. It would be weird to come announced but he had a guest. It wouldn't do to give bad impression (conveniently forgetting that she already gave first impression) to such pretty girl.

And so, as Taiga run, she didn't notice anything, until something hit her in the back of her head and she collapsed onto the ground. She noticed only hem of a white dress before succumbing to unconsciousness.


	7. Fifth Night - Escalation

Shirou's first clue that something was seriously wrong was when, after lessons begun, it was Soichirou Kuzuki who entered classroom, not Taiga. And while he had nothing against stoic history teacher, but he was _Tohsaka's_ homeroom teacher, not his. And while Taiga was childish and whimsical, she didn't shirk from duty. He remembered cases when she came to work obviously sick or hung over. This could be only bad.

The second, big clue was when he was called aside by Kuzuki after the lessons and told that school rang to Fujimura Raiga about Taiga's absence only to be informed that she was last seen _heading out to work_. He was also informed that Fujimura Raiga wanted to see him.

Shirou knew why. Yakuza head Fujimura Raiga was family man, fiercely protective of his only granddaughter. He was also Kiritsugu's friend and after man's death took it upon himself to help Taiga rise Shirou. Teen suspected that he was as functional as he was thanks at least partially to him. Old man gave hints of having knowledge of magecraft many times, but never pressured for info. In world of mafia there were secrets best kept hidden and Raiga understood need for secrecy.

But now, when there were mysterious accidents happening in the town (similar enough to those from before decade), he took Taiga's disappearance between his home and Homurahara Academy seriously. Which was why Shirou went immediately after school to Fujimura house, three streets away from his own, just on the edge between Miyama and Shinto. He was carefully directed towards garden by one of retainers, before being left alone as his host was informed of Shirou's arrival.

 _You are worried. With your life style I would think it wouldn't shook you so much._

 _I... I mostly kept Taiga at distance so she wouldn't be hurt. I didn't want to lose any more people._

Saber took the hint and reminded silent, while Shirou was observing quiet garden in nervous anticipation. Finally, soft steps of Raiga's feet echoed on the floor and man slid next to him. Shirou observed him from the corner of an eye. Old man's face betrayed no emotion. Bad sign. Taiga inherited man's exuberance so if Raiga opted for emotionless persona...

"We found man who was tasked with watching over Taiga on her way to school two hours ago. He is dead." Shirou blood froze. It was worse than bad. If someone killed one of Raiga's man to get to his granddaughter, there was no telling what old man would do. "He was practically bisected. And do you know where we found the body?" Shirou shook his head, too afraid to speak, least he invites man's wrath. "Dumped under the bridge. This wasn't coincidence, Shirou-kun. Whoever it is, that person is mocking us. Taiga was taken from under our noses. They struck as soon as she left our official territory. In light of your's and Kiritsugu's... secret world, I have doubts about my men finding the culprit. They are, of course angry. Mostly at themselves."

"I will find her. Even if it's the last thing I do, I will return your granddaughter well and alive, Fujimura-sama!"

Shirou bowed before the man. He was entirely honest. Whoever hurt Taiga was dead man walking. Teen observed Raiga's face. For a moment he was afraid the man would berate him. Call him stupid and naive. Or worse, blame this mess on him. And than yakuza's face softened and his body relaxed. His sharp, grey eyes warmed.

"I know, Shirou-kun. If so, than I can rest assured that my granddaughter is in capable hands. I will, of course still be having my men searching."

"Then I will be leaving, Raiga-sama. I must return home to leave my things there and warn my temporary tenant that I will be leaving. Good bye."

"Good bye, Shirou. Good luck"

* * *

Shirou returned home just before sunset, on the verge of nervous breakdown. Thankfully, upon hearing about his trouble Satsuki offered assistance. Normally he would decline, declaring matter to be too personal to be comfortable. But it was _Taiga's life_ at the stake so he was grateful. Between two of them they would cover greater area. It was decided that Shirou would began in Shinto and go outwards, while Satsuki begun on the outskirts and working her way through Miyama all the way to Mion River where they would eventually meet.

His mood didn't improve at the sight of crowded streets of Shinto. It would be at least few hours before last laggards left to their homes. Working his way through the crowded area wouldn't be easy. Or pleasant. Yet, he had no other choice but to roam the streets, hoping against hope to find _something_. It was frustrating job and even Saber's attempts to distract him from unpleasant thoughts didn't alleviate his mood much. And his mood definitely didn't improve when he caught sight of white hair.

Shirou instinctively turned and found himself face to face with Ilyasviel von Einzbern. Woman was smiling pleasantly while he tensed. Certainly, she wouldn't start anything when there were still people roaming the streets?

"Emiya, just the man I was looking for." She must have noticed his nervousness as she hold her hands up. "No worries. Today, I am here to talk."

"Why?" Shirou narrowed his eyes. Ilyasviel didn't strike him as talkative. Not to enemies.

"Must be there big reason?" He stared in disbelief, which caused her to actually chuckle. "Okay, okay. I will admit that at thirst I have thought nothing of you. But after yesterday... well, lets say that I am interested in person Emiya Kiritsugu rised. It is somewhat important to me, you see."

Shirou debated for a while telling the woman to get lost. It was what his heart was advising. He had no time for talking with clear enemy, Taiga needed him! Yet Ilyasviel didn't seem as person to take 'no' for an answer. Not calmly anyway. And if she wanted to talk over...

"It better be worth it." She smirked triumphantly in response.

* * *

In dark basement of Matou house, lone figure sat among its crawling occupants. Thousands of bugs crept throughout the room, skittering of thousands of tiny legs creating constant hum. They traveled across _and trough_ the body of sitting girl, who ignored them while she concentrated on her task. She let her consciousness expand beyond her body, reaching slowly to bugs further and further away, borrowing their senses. She became aware of more and more as her mind reached further.

Red Knight at the top of the stairs to the basement, as immobile as statue, sword hold in both hands, its mind slumbering but ready to take action and begin slaughter at its master's orders.

Old Worm sitting in dining room, plotting and processing information.

Tohsaka in her mansion, sleeping off effects of their last battle, deprived of prana by her Servant trying to get back into shape after Berserker almost killed him.

Einzbern meeting Emiya, hostility between two of them obvious even to simple minds of Matou worms.

Enforcer closing on Dead Apostle.

 **Kill.**

She brushed dark voice away with practiced ease. She was to close to risk everything.

 **Kill them and be free** **.**

She shook head. Grandfather would find out. She still remembered uncle Kariya devoured by worms after he defied grandfather. He didn't save her. He broke his promise. She hated him. She hated them all. She hated her sister.

 **Nobody will mourn her.**

That was it, wasn't it? Big Sister could be killed. Easily. And she could spin it to grandfather as eliminating master from the war. Caster had no chance against Berserker.

 **Take off the leash from the mad dog.**

She could feel Berserker's eagerness. Her Servant easily sensed her rising dark urges and responded in kind. It would be easy. One order, one word and Big Sister would pay.

But then she remembered Emiya's Servant. Golden light of Noble Phantasm, gentle demeanor hiding core of steel. Holy warrior. Protector. Wouldn't it be delicious irony to desecrate it? It would certainly calm Darkness crawling just under her skin. Her sister could wait. Revenge was best served cold and all. She wouldn't be able to properly enjoy it if she was half maddened with dark urges.

And so, Sakura Matou opened her red eyes, bugs crawling away from shadows slowly rising around her. She suppressed them easily, but none of grandfather's familiars returned.

"Berserker, move out." Red Knight moved, vanishing silently, already eager for battle.

Sakura closed her eyes and returned monitoring the city trough countless insects. Skittering of insects soon returned.

* * *

"So, what do you wanted to talk about?"

They sat in small restaurant, with few customers on the opposite end of hall. Shirou had to admit that it was good choice. They could freely talk, yet starting a fight would mean killing non-involved people. Which was something that was frowned upon even by more ruthless magi.

"You don't need to be so hasty, Emiya. I decided to get to know you."

"Should I feel honored that I managed to pick your interest? And what did you mean back there? You sound like you care more about my relation to Kiritsugu."

"During previous War he was our... representative." Shirou frowned at barely restrained venom in woman's words. "I do not know detail, you realize, but grandfather made sure he would be loyal. Emiya Kiritsugu was living like royalty and in return he had only to insure that Einzberns would win tho Holy Grail. And yet, even though he was last master standing, he ordered his Servant to destroy the Grail and killed Einzbern homunculus sent along with him as part of proposed by him plan. Grandfather was furious, of course. But Emiya seemed to vanish and didn't return to his previous life, so Einzberns were content to let him live."

"And yet, he was murdered by four of yours. Almost in public, I must add."

"Really now? I will really have to report Sieg's idiocy. And we have reasons. You see, after two years of being off the radar... Emiya Kiritsugu returned to German. He breached our defenses and carved bloody path on his way inside the castle. He was forced to retreat before he managed to get to grandfather. Or me. We lost number of high quality homunculi and few smarter members of family. Grandfather decided he couldn't risk Kiritsugu making another attempt. For what it's worth, it was to be silent thing."

"That... doesn't really help. Is it all? I have something important to do." Shirou stood up. He needed time to think. He doubted Ilyasviel was lying. She wasn't the type to do so without some form of gain. And so far she had major advantage in this War. Besides, he needed to find Taiga. He stopped though, when he heard albino's chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"It's adorable of you to think our chat is over. I said I wanted to know you. So far I only told you about Kiritsugu to show my... good will."

"You should ask then, instead of talking. Now, is there _really_ anything else?"

"Why, Emiya, one would think..."

"You are stalling."

Both of them paused. Saber was silent so far and if she was right... This was getting suspicious. Ilyasviel was set firmly on killing off her competition. So why should she try to make effort to get to know them? Her laugh only served as confirmation.

"Hmph. What a shame you caught me already. Well, if it came to this, I have no choice then."

She picked up her bag and pulled out familiar object. Shirou froze as he watched Ilyasviel von Einzbern holding Torashinai with smirk on her face. His blood boiled in rage and he barely restrained himself from attacking.

"Why do you have it?"

"Oh, so you recognize it? Good."

"You kidnapped Taiga."

"Kidnapped is such an ugly word. I would say I invited her to stay."

"Her guard was killed just so you could get her." He barely restrained from shouting. Ilyasviel frowned.

"It was to be expected. Leysritt may be smart, but as two year old she just doesn't have proper imagination. I guess it's good thing I told her to keep that woman alive, isn't it?"

"What... what do you want?"

"Nothing much. Just for you to stay here, with me, just a little longer."

Shirou understood underlaying meaning. Ilyasviel wasn't here to fight. But that just meant she got another master to go after Satsuki. She was stalling, after all. Not for herself but still. And Shirou would let her. Because she had Taiga and she demonstrated already that she was ruthless enough to kill her if he didn't comply. He hold the table, his knuckles white. Right now there was no one else he hated as much as Ilyasviel von Einzbern.

"I hope you are happy. Because I _will_ kill you. You attack innocent not involved in this war. You attacked Taiga and for that I will see you _broken_ , even if it's the last thing I will do."

* * *

Satsuki coughed bit of blood after the last hit. Woman in front of her was unlike all the other masters. Others preferred retreat as soon as they caught onto her nature. Well, Einzbern was good enough that she wasn't sure how it would go. But this one, she was different. She and Lancer attacked them as soon as they entered woods. And woman's punches _hurt_. Her limbs were glowing blue. Probably some weird reinforcement.

"You know, when Einzbern approached me about Dead Apostle in Fuyuki, I was expecting something... I dunno, more terrifying? Stronger? Yes, you can make kiddies soil themselves when they realize what you are. But I ain't some weak willed researcher, girlie. I am Enforcer. I hunt Sealing Designations and Dead Apostles for living. And you? You ain't good for anything more than warm up."

Satsuki glared at her opponent. She was right. From the very start woman in business suit was dominating their fight. Satsuki had to admit she was severely outclassed. Even with reinforcement she couldn't land a punch.

"Break time over. Now, stand still so I can remove you head with punch!"

* * *

Lancer grinned as he ducked another kick. He was finally having good fight. Caster was cheating asshole on short leash, Archer never left his master's side and Einzbern was rarely leaving her castle, and Berserker... mad warrior just wasn't proper opponent. No opportunities for banter, that one. But Rider was good. Challenging enough and knew how to fight. She used those chains and daggers of hers more to navigate trough the forest than fight. And her kicks hurt.

Spearman lunged forward, his spear exploding into flurry of thrusts. Rider parried them with one of her daggers, just enough so he wouldn't even graze her and at the same time she was closing in. He twisted his spear to hit her with shaft but her fist already collided with his chest and sent into the tree. He coughed before standing up. Damn woman could hit.

"Oi, Rider, what you say we take it somewhere more open?" His only response was another kick aimed at his head. Lancer ducked, watching her shatter tree and chuckled. "Not much of conversationalist, huh?"

* * *

Satsuki managed to duck under magenta haired woman's punch and threw uppercut. Her opponent easily sidestepped and kicked her in the stomach, before her right hook sent Satsuki hurling into the tree. Vampire choked on blood, barely staying up. Damn woman's punches and kicks were inhuman. It wasn't just reinforcement too. It shouldn't be possible for human to do so much damage with only reinforced strenght.

"Is that all you got? Pathetic."

Satsuki didn't even had time to prepare herself when woman's punched her into gut, following with hook to the jaw. She was bleeding heavily, her vision blurry. Next kick send pinned her to the tree. Woman's foot was pressing on her throat.

 _Is that it? End of the road? Why? Why do I lose another chance? Another life torn away from me? It's not fair! Why me? Why? Whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy..._

" **Aaaaarrgh!** "

* * *

Lancer and Rider paused when they heard Rider's master's scream. Then, his master's presence vanished, even if link between them providing him with prana remained.

"It would seem my master is in trouble. I trust you don't have anything against kicking up a notch, Lancer?"

Lancer turned back to Rider, and froze when his eyes met her light purple irises.


	8. Fifth Night - Desperation

" **Aaaaarrrgh!** "

Bazett shielded her eyes from sudden flash of light. What was going on?! One moment she was ready to end vampire and the next... She felt her link to Lancer weaken with each second until there was only prana flow between them. It was impossible! Nothing could weaken it! It wasn't material!

Bazett opened her eyes and froze. They weren't in the dark forest anymore. It was beautiful, flourishing garden, basked in morning sun. She understood. It wasn't that the link was attacked. It just wasn't created with such vast distances in mind. And Bazett was currently stuck in different reality. Reality Marble of fledgling vampire. Internal world, which capabilities she had no idea about. It was bad. Lack of information killed even best enforcers.

"I have no idea how you were able to pull it off, but it won't help you, girlie."

She expected some reaction. Instead, there was silence. She glanced at vampire. Girl was kneeling, body trembling in fear, spirit utterly crushed. Bazett sighed. Troublesome. Vampire seemed to lost its will to fight, so it should be easy to finish it off. Then she noticed something worrying. Her runes were fading. Enhancements she spend hours on creating were disintegrating before her very eyes. Her reinforcement weakened below what even beginners could manage.

In that moment, Bazett understood dreadful truth. This Reality Marble feed on Magical Energy of those trapped inside. Without her enhancements, she had no chance of fighting even against such pathetic Dead Apostle. But the girl wouldn't be fighting, would she? No, she had given in to despair. Even if she activated Reality Marble, Rider's master would not put a fight. Even without her enhanced strenght Bazett could kill her. It would just take a little more effort. Girl was silent, probably on the verge of unconsciousness. It would be child's play, Bazett mused as she reached for girls hair.

And found her hand in iron grip of vampire's hand. Girl looked up and Bazett once again felt fear. This girl... she operated purely on instinct. She was right now just a beast following instincts. Red eyes narrowed as Dead Apostle looked at Bazett. It was predator. And it catched its prey. Bazett fell on the ground, air escaping from lungs at the force. Girl still grasped her with one hand, the other one moving her head to the side, exposing magenta haired woman's neck.

Then she felt pain as vampire sunk her fangs into her neck and begun to greedily drink her blood. Bazett was struggling, but Dead Apostle ignored her attempts to shake her off. In her struggle, Bazett's right hand fingered handle of her knife. Fragarach wouldn't recognize feeding vampire as attack. But it was still weapon. Bazett drawn it and drove into girl's side. With sudden gasp vampire stopped drinking and Bazett grasped her chance, bringing the knife down into tight. Brunette cried in pain and stumbled off of her. Bazett stood shakily, watching vampire warily.

And then she noticed change. Garden was withering. It was dead now and yet decay was still going. In place of vibrant green of plants and blue sky Reality Marble became place of dull reds. Bazett tried to reinforce herself for the fight against enraged vampire. To no effect. It was like prana refused to form. Her runes were probably completely destroyed by this point. Dead Apostle in front of her roared.

"Oh, this is gonna suck" Bazett groaned, gripping Fragarach tightly.

* * *

Lancer barely blocked Rider's strike. Woman suddenly became lighting fast and her hits hurt a whole lot more. He thrusted his spear into place, he suspected she would land on. And she did, only to easily sidestep his weapon and deliver another powerful kick. He spit blood. It was frustrating, one moment they were evenly matched and the next he was on the defensive, barely avoiding lethal attacks.

"What's wrong, Lancer? Is the battle not to your liking?" Rider lunged at him, her daggers ready to strike.

"Ha! It would be more enjoyable if you didn't rely on dirty tricks, Rider! Do you have no honor?" He blocked at the last moment. She jumped back, smirking at his comment.

"No. I am not much of a hero, Lancer. As such, notions of honor matter little to me."

She threw her dagger at him and he easily sidestepped. Even with her greater speed his _Protection from Arrows_ was still perfectly working. Then she thrown herself forward and Lancer cursed as he remembered chain attached to Rider's weapon. She soared beside him, her kick cracking his ribs. Then she used tree behind him to propel herself for another strike. Lancer barely ducked away but noticed something. Since she took off blindfold, Rider kept her eyes on him. Glowing, pink eyes. Lancer cursed silently. How did he miss it?!

"I must say, your Mystic Eyes are nasty thing, Rider. I thought you have gotten faster but it's not that. It's me that had gotten slower, eh?"

"So you noticed. Took you long enough."

"Heh, it's not like I came across that many magical eyes. And those eyes of yours... petrification, eh? If not my magic resistance I would be statue. Still, there is only one figure famous enough for her gaze turning people into the stone."

Rider tensed and in the next moment Lancer was doing his utmost best to avoid being hit. If it continued, he would have to use his Noble Phantasm. He grinned. Truly interesting fight!

* * *

Reality Marble deteriorated further into barren wasteland devoid of life. Only Bazett and Dead Apostle stood in it. Bazett wiped sweat from her forehead, breathing heavily. Harsh wind and extreme heat made it hard to fight against deranged beast that Rider's master had became. Fragarach could do only so much without being activated. Unfortunately, even attempts to activate it failed. There would be no use of magic in any form inside this dead world.

Bazett attacked, intending to sever tendons in her opponents arms. Even if it would take only moment to heal, it would still take time for Dead Apostle to heal. Time, during which she would be vulnerable. Yet, vampire twisted, Fragarach's blade burying itself in girl's hand. Which was when Bazett realized that her opponent's reasoning returned as she felt brunette's hand close on her own hand, grip firm and unyielding even if hand should be slippery from all the blood covering it.

And then, Reality Marble broke. It withered and faded to nothingness, and Bazett found herself once more in the forest. She took advantage of vampires distraction and wrestled her hand free and took out Fragarach from her opponent's hand. Then she cast reinforcement once more and grinned as she felt burning sensation in her limbs.

"A shame you didn't manage to finish me when I was weak. Now it's your funeral."

* * *

Shirou was running through the streets of Miyama. Ilyasviel von Einzbern eventually got bored of stalling him and allowed him and Saber to get out. Now that he knew were Taiga was, he needed to help Satsuki. Whatever Einzbern planned for her, it couldn't be good. And he would need her if he was to rescue Taiga. So he raced even as his breath became ragged.

" ** _Luminosite Eternelle!_** "

Golden light of Saber's Noble Phantasm shone and Shirou found himself thrown besides his Servant as crimson wave of energy descended upon them. It exploded on contact with bounded field's border and when smoke cleaned, they could see their attacker. There was a knight in red and silver armor, sword in hands. It was quite beautiful blade, Shirou mused. He decided to test his theory about his abilities.

" _Trace on._ " He whispered softly. Then he _looked_ at sword.

Clarent, a sword of peace meant for knighting and ceremonies, beautiful blade said to be on par with Excalibur. Sword that Mordred stole from King Arthur's armory and in that, twisted silvery sword into demonic blade of hatred. Well, at least that explained Servant's identity. And since they had to learn of only two Servants...

"Saber, watch out. Berserker is Mordred, son of King Arthur." Saber looked at him with worry. Than she helped him stand.

"Run master, our ally still needs help. I will defeat Berserker."

"Understood. Be safe." She smiled lightly.

"Do not worry my master. Let us just pray to Lord for favor. We did enough running from enemies to last us for rest of war."

Shirou nodded and took of, while Saber shouted attacking Berserker.

* * *

" **Die!Die!Die!Die!** "

Saber parried Berserker's strikes with relative ease. Even enhanced by his madness, Mordred was showing definite lack of fine skill with sword, preferring to hack and slash in frenzy. It could, of course, be effect of _Mad Enhancement_ , but Saber doubted it. Motions were to fluid to be imposed by insanity. She twirled her battle standard, letting Berserker's sword slide down and hit him with shaft in the helmet. Mad warrior stumbled back and Saber smirked. It was easier than Heracles. Archer was built like mountain, hit like mountain and it was likewise hard to move him. Berserker was lighter and easier to trash around.

With defiant roar Mordred jumped forward once more and Saber carefully swung her weapon, damaging opponent's helmet. It would be nice to see her enemy's face. Mad warrior paused, as if it received orders and than his helmet disappeared. Or her helmet. Face that she looked upon was remarkably similar to Saber's own. Mordred had short blond hair and green eyes burning with madness, her lips twisted in scowl.

" _Arthur_! **Die!** " Red knight roared.

Saber sighed, ducking under another wild swing. and hit Berserker in the legs, causing her to trip and fall.

"I _hate_ English knights. And _you_ , you are the most irritating Englishman I had displeasure of knowing." Really, Berserker was off the deep end enough to confuse Saber with her own father. How sad it could be?

Jeanne grabbed her flag tighter and thrusted it into Berserker's stomach. Mad knight hit it with her sword and continued her futile attempt to chop her into pieces. Saber sighed. Mordred was clearly incapable of strategic thinking and yet good enough to force her to fight on her terms. Getting hit didn't hurt but it disrupted her attacks. Which meant that Jeanne needed to watch out for end of five minutes of invulnerability or else Berserker would really chop off her limb.

"What a pain..." With sigh, Jeanne returned to careful dancing around Mordred.

* * *

Satsuki crashed hard into boulder, coughing blood. Once more her fight returned to one sided beat down at the hands of Enforcer. Even if the punches and kicks were, well, weaker, there was still undeniable proof of large gab in skill and experience. She slowly stood up, moaning in pain as she felt broken bones protest to the effort. She needed to get out of here. She had no chance against Enforcer. From what she sensed, Rider was doing well enough. That meant she could run away, while Rider stalled Lancer.

She ducked to the side as Enforcer tired to kick her. Reinforcing her legs, she broke in mad dash, away from her opponent. Even with her injuries she should be able to outrun human. And then, knife struck her in the thigh and she fell to the ground once more. She didn't even try to pull it off. She was too tired. Her injuries were serious enough that she was in danger of dying of blood loss. Her regeneration just didn't manage to work all of it. And her repertoire of spells was so limited that she couldn't even cast any spell that could be considered offensive.

"So you smarted up and tried to run? Unfortunately, to late for that." Enforcer stood over her, her fists... were they _burning_? "I don't like to use temporary runes but it's not like I have a choice." She pulled back her right hand, preparing to strike. Only to freeze when blade of a knife pressed itself to her throat.

"Now that I have you attention, I would like you to follow my instructions. If you do so, you will live, understood?" That voice! Figure was cloaked in shadow and standing besides the woman, but this voice! Enforcer nodded carefully. "Good. Here is what you will do. You will use your Command Spell to recall Lancer and order him to get two of you out of here."

Nobody needed to ask 'what if'. Knife pressed just a little harder, drawing blood.

"Yeah, understood. Lancer! I order you! Come to me and get us out!"

There was crimson flash of light as Command Spell activated, and after a minute, Enforcer and her Servant were gone. Satsuki breathed a sight of relief, before tensing. That was it. The meeting she hoped to avoid. She raised her head and looked into the face of a boy she considered, once upon a time, her love.

"Tohno-kun..."


	9. Fifth Night - Aftermath

Satsuki breathed a sight of relief, before tensing. That was it. The meeting she hoped to avoid. She raised her head and looked into the face of a boy she considered, once upon a time, her love.

"Tohno-kun..."

"It's a long time, isn't it, Yumizuka-san?" Satsuki couldn't help it, she smiled bitterly.

"You are such a liar, Tohno-kun. You promised to save me, remember?" His smile was sad, his eyes soft.

"Yeah."

"I am monster now, Tohno-kun. I need Grail to cure myself."

"Akiha... my little sister is a monster too. Because she protected me. I need Grail for her." He let out bitter laugh. Satsuki understood. He would like to help, to keep his word, but no matter what, she would be second place at best. Satsuki sighed heavily.

"I loved you, Tohno-kun. You were light of my life. I wonder, how would it end had I not run away? Had I not seen you that night in the park, fighting monster? Those strange, blue eyes of yours... they haunt my dreams to this day, you know?"

"Yumizuka..."

"Don't interrupt! That night when I Awoke... I was thirsty. So very thirsty. I tried to stop myself... but eventually thirst became so great I fed without realization. I gave up. If my fate was to be monster, then I accepted it because I didn't want to fight anymore. It was quite the time before I regained my reason. Do you know what was the first thing on my mind when I was able to think straight again? You were. I though I could just turn you and we could be together forever and ever. But, would you let me, Tohno-kun? If you saw me in those tragic stages of my early existence as a vampire... would you accept me trying to turn you?"

"I..."

"Don't lie, Tohno-kun. I would like to know at least this. If you didn't know about all that you know now. Only with what you knew back then, would you accept vampirism?"

"... No. And... And I would probably try to kill you, Yumizuka-san."

"Ah... I can at least stop the constant speculation." Her smile was bitter, but Satsuki knew she was relieved. At least that way they had chance to speak openly.

"Yumizuka-san!" Both of them turned in direction of voice. Satsuki relaxed, seeing Shirou, breathing heavily, but unharmed and carefully avoiding any sudden moves Tohno-kun could interpret as hostile. "Are... Are you alright?"

"Yes, Emiya-kun. This is Tohno Shiki, my former classmate. He forced Lancer's master to retreat." Satsuki watched as boys regarded each other. Shiki deceptively relaxed, Shirou tense and ready to fight at moment's notice. Satsuki sighed. "Can we get on with our lives or do you plan on resolving your meeting with staring contest?"

"Ah, sorry. So, you are Yumizuka's ally, eh? Well then, I will be leaving her in your care then. Hope you will do better job than me. This was the last time I protected Yumizuka. Next time I will try to kill her."

"Why bother then?"

"I promised her. Granted, it was back when we were living normal, comfortable lives, without all that supernatural hell. When I could comfortably promise it because I didn't have any great worries nor obligations."

"So what, you are backing off because it became difficult."

"Because if I have to choose between Yumizuka and my family I will choose family every time."

They watched in silence as Shiki disappeared into the woods.

* * *

Jeanne growled as she ducked burning piece of furniture Berserker thrown into her.

Mad warrior was fighting with less abandon, her _Mad Enhancement_ obviously deactivated. Mordred led Saber on wild chase through the alleys of Miyama until they reached Shirou's home. Berserker choose it as their next battlefield, clearly intending on depraving them of base of operations. Even if mad knight didn't use her Noble Phantasm outside her initial surprise attack, she still had _Prana Burst_ , which she used for ranged attacks. Jeanne was forced to activate _**Luminosite Eternelle**_ almost immediately for the second time this day to defend from continuous assault, which also ignited wooden structure of the house.

"What now, Holy Virgin? Not so tough when your opponent can plan, eh!"

Jeanne blocked Berserker's sword with her standard, the two of them stalemating for a while. Without _Mad Enhancement_ they were equal in Strenght but it was clear Mordred was more skilled warrior.

"I don't need to hear it from someone who had to steal to get weapon. _Dieu avec moi!_ "

Saber headbutted her opponent and, taking advantage of short distraction, impaled Mordred on tip of her weapon.

"Gah!"

Berserker tried to grab Jeanne's battle flag, only to receive punch to the face. She stumbled back, while Saber liberated her weapon. Mordred paused mid-stagger and vanished in flash of crimson. Jeanne was left alone in garden of Emiya hose, fire raging around her. Saber glanced tiredly around at still burning house, deactivating her Noble Phantasm.

" _Merde!_ "

* * *

"Caster, do you think we can win?"

Aforementioned Servant actually paused before turning around to look at his master. Rin was sitting in chair, teacup in her hands. He raised an eyebrow at this unusual display of insecurity.

"What brought this kind of question, my master?" Girl sighed, sipping her tea before answering.

"It's just... some of those Servants are real monsters. While I have seen that you can at least stalemate Lancer and Berserker, I have doubts about others. And Assassin's master still didn't registered, even if Kirei swears all Servants were summoned."

Caster hummed in agreement. Three other Servants still were the same heroes as he remembered and from those, only two were still the same class. Heracles was currently Archer and Caster had no doubts he would be crushed by demigod. Saber was tricky one, depending on her abilities and Noble Phantasms. Assassin was unknown, Rider could be dealt with as long as she didn't unseal her eyes.

"I believe that our greatest foe is Archer. All the others I could found a trick against. But Heracles fully deserves being called the strongest Servant."

"So what? Are you proposing we wait until someone kills him?" Caster mulled over the question before coming to obvious answer.

"No. Taking into account God Hand, I am uniquely suited to present danger to Archer, other Servants won't stand a chance. Well, they may be able t kill him once or twice but that's it. No... we will have to team up with someone to take him down."

"Team up?! With whom? That psychotic bitch Matou?! Or maybe Enforcer, eh?"

"I agree that allying with Matou representative is impossible. I could scout up situation among other masters to see which would be open to the idea."

" **Grrrrrr...** Fine! Go and check who wouldn't be opposed to the idea. No, wait! You will do that tomorrow during day. Now go and stand guard."

* * *

Shiki closed the door of his rented flat with a heavy sigh. When he decided to take a walk for the last time before completely devoting himself to winning the Holy Grail, he didn't expect to stumble upon Yumizuka. Who was _alive_. Sort of. She was vampire and opponent in his fight for Grail. He punched the wall. Damn it! Why did everything has to become so fucked up in his life lately?

"Shiki-sama, is everything alright?"

Shiki breathed deeply to calm down before looking at Hisui. Maid was standing in the kitchen door, his arrival clearly distracting her from making late dinner for them. Or snack for Assassin. That girl had the biggest appetite he had ever seen.

"I... My past once again roared its ugly head. Where is Assassin?"

"She decided to scout the city and gather information on other masters. I asked her merely to withhold any action until she consults her findings with you."

Shiki nodded tiredly, making his way to bedroom, sitting on bed and closing his eyes. He stiffened briefly when Hisui sat alongside him and put her hand on his knee. Really, he fought uphill battle to get her to drop honorific from his name and yet his encouragements to be more open with emotions were put to great use. When she wanted. Which late meant every time he felt down.

"Good, I am happy she is so eager about this. I met my old classmate, Hisui-chan. I thought she died during vampire attacks last year. She is Dead Apostle actually, and wants the Grail t cure herself." He noticed maid stiffened lightly. Even after a year of living together, of taking care of Akiha and searching for cure, she was afraid he would leave them. And he would probably be justified. Not many people would stay after all ugly truths of Tohno clan came to light. "Do not worry yourself, Hisui-chan. I will do everything to find a cure for my sister. It's just... Even with all killing I had already done, I find myself reluctant at the thought of having to kill someone I knew. Especially since Yumizuka-san is obviously suffering as much as Akiha, if not worse."

"You are ultimately kind person, Shiki-sama, but I believe you will do everything in your power to help Mistress."

"Thanks for vote of confidence. I am not hungry. I will just go wash myself and to sleep. Please, join me when you are finished. I wouldn't want to force you to sleep on the couch again."

* * *

Satsuki stared flatly at Shirou for a moment.

"What?"

"Ummmm... We don't have a home anymore?" He tried carefully.

"No, no. I catched that part. It's just... How, for the fuck's sake?! We left it three hours ago!"

"Berserker deactivated her _Mad Enhancement_ and led Saber on wild chase witch ended there. Her attacks proved to be incinerating."

"So, your house burned down?"

"Yes."

"Because of Servant battle."

"Exactly."

"Whatever. I was once again put on bring of death. Then I received great shake up in regards to my past! I honestly don't care anymore!"

"Do you have a place to stay in? You know, from before you begun using my storehouse?" She only shook head.

"No. I lived in back alleys of Shinto. Well, when it rained I hypnotized someone to give me a shelter. But that's the extent of it."

They stood silently for a while, pondering their newest predicament. There were few options available, but Shirou was hesitant, not wanting to eventually include civilians in Grail War. Some masters wouldn't spare a thought about attacking someone who gave them shelter. But it wasn't like they had choice.

"We could use Ryudou Temple. It belongs to my friend's family. They are all monks and it has only one way to get into." Satsuki actually perked up.

"I think we scouted it before all this mess. Any reason not to take it?"

"Monks have some training in sensing supernatural. While I wouldn't register on their radar, I have doubts about you or any Servant. We would have to get them on the secret."

"Are you sure? I could always hypnotize the lot of them." Shirou shook head.

"Better not. You are exhausted and injured, so there is danger you will attack someone on instinct. Besides we would have to get them all in one sitting and that's almost impossible. Besides, we will have somewhere were we won't have to hide everything."

"Right. Then let's go."

* * *

Ilyasviel was sure that Fuyuki was bringing out the worst in her. Since she arrived to participate in Holy Grail War, nothing wanted to fully go her way. Oh, she had the best Servant out there, in his optimal class even. So what if everyone run away at the mere sight of Heracles! Or worse, after spying him the kept their distance! She couldn't kill them if they run away! And now this!

"Fraga... I gave you one, simple job. One fucking job! How the hell did you managed to fuck up vampire extermination? That girl is newbie! To both, vampirism AND magecraft." Ilya growled, barely restraining herself from from siccing Archer on Irishwoman.

"I know, damn it! It was cakewalk until the moment she activated fucking _Reality Marble_! Even as pathetic as she is, I cannot compare in brute strenght to Dead Apostle without magecraft. And that thing made magecraft completely impossible. And when it collapsed, she was saved by another master. One I have no information about!"

"Really? That would leave only Assassin." Despite everything, Ilyasviel was intrigued. Zwei could only pick up Servant classes summoned, not their masters. "Who is he?"

"Nanaya. Lancer got brief look at his knife and described it to me. It's their weapon." Einzbern master could only lift an eyebrow.

"Nanaya? Weren't they completely wiped out?"

"It seems one survived."

"Obviously. And it seems like he doesn't care for family legacy." Ilyasviel sighed. Another complication. "Doesn't matter. Go and rest for few days, Fraga. I will inform you when I will want to attack Dead Apostle. We will do it together next time, after planning our assault so they cannot escape yet again."


	10. Sixth Night

Matou house was at all times dark, its family patriarch having extreme aversion to sun. As such it was cold, quiet, foreboding place, where if one were to listen carefully they would hear skittering of insects regardless of time of the day. Sakura was used to it however, sometimes finding it the only place where she could be herself to the fullest even if she missed company, as no one would willingly seek Zouken Matou. Since the beginning of the Holy Grail War it became her sanctuary, base of operations and place from which she commandeered Berserker. She went out only once since then, when Big Sister was out with her Servant to eliminate Tohsaka from competition. Unfortunately, older girl was smart enough to recognize when she was outclassed and escaped.

 _No matter, I will get her._

Sakura was once more in the basement, overseeing Berserker's healing from injuries inflicted by Saber. It was frustrating how that one Servant was unmovable obstacle on the path to the Grail. Not on the scale of Archer, but still. Blonde knight was tricky thing, not budging under Mordred's terrifying madness nor, when it became obvious raw power alone wouldn't do, pragmatic approach to fighting Knight of Betrayal preferred.

"Sakura." As usual when Matou Zouken arrived, activity among insects increased, simple beings madly crawling over each other, over Sakura and over their master.

"Grandfather, to what I owe your visit today?" Sakura was unsettled. Since the day of summoning, good four months earlier, Zouken had little interest in anything related to War.

"I was observing battles between masters. You need extra strenght, Sakura, if you want to fulfill your end of a bargain. Archer alone is your greatest enemy, aside of Saber and Rider alliance. That's three Servants you won't defeat on your own." It was a trap. One more trap on this treacherous road. And yet it was truth.

"And... what do you propose, grandfather?"

"Oh, it's quite simple, Sakura." Old man gave her wide grin, making his face disturbing sight. There was some glee in his voice and she knew why. "You can use my old gift. Your Servant is uniquely suited for madness it can bring forth, so it won't be much of a hindrance."

"I... I will think about your words, grandfather." Was all she managed to speak.

"Good. Remember, you promised me Grail. See to it that you do _everything_ in your power to win."

With it, Zouken departed, his sinister laugh reverberating through the house. Sakura glanced at Berserker, whose face was completely passive.

 **Give her to me.**

* * *

 _Shirou dreamed of plain filled with swords. Even if he couldn't tell the details of the world, he recognized weapons in close proximity to him. Masamune and Muramasa. Kanshou and Bakuya. Totsuka Blade and Daishintou. And more, most nameless. And behind swords were spears, axes and hammers. The world was reverberating with sound of hammer hitting the anvil, heated metal cooled in cold water, and many other sounds Shirou learned to associate with smithy. And above it all one voice was chanting the same thing again and again._

 _"_ **I am... of...sword** _"_

 _He recognized the voice, he heard it already. But where?_

 _"_ **Fire...blood...steel...body** _"_

 _Words resonating with his soul. And even though he did not hear everything, Shirou was certain that they hold power. Even in their incomplete, diminished state._

 _Shirou dreamed of world of swords._

* * *

 _Satsuki dreamed of dying garden. Because even if it was lucid and beautiful_ now _, she knew better. In the middle of garden lay Snake, its purple scales seemingly absorbing morning light. Its head rose, until its eyes (red eyes!) were on the level of her own._

 _"Beautiful, isssn't it?" Snake's hissing voice was sweet, it encouraged her to trust him. But she knew who it belonged to. She opened her mouth to reply, but no words came out. At least, not hers._

 _"..._ **w** **ithered...** _"_

 _"But ssso full of life."_

 _"_ **...robbed of...** "

 _"_ _Why not allow yourssself to hope for better? You_ are _my progeny, you know."_

 _"_ **...despair...** **nothingness...** _" Snake hissed_ _aggressively, its head backing off, as if preparing to strike._

 _"Then, you_ will _lose it all. By throwing away my gift, unintentional it may be, you sign your death warrant. You_ will _die. After losing everything."_

 _The garden withered in blink of an eye, lively green replaced by dull red, flowers and trees in fool bloom vanishing, replaced by barren wasteland._

 _Satsuki dreamed of loss._

* * *

" _Trace on._ "

Inhale.

Shirou holds his hands up and projects Kanshou and Bakuya. Black and white swords materialize almost instantly. He dismisses them and projects Masamune. It's only fraction of second faster than previous projection. He frowns. How? It had taken him weeks to perfect his projection of Masamune. And yet he could project swords he saw only few days earlier with almost the same amount of skill.

He needs to get better, and fast. His enemies are many and they are powerful. They have Taiga and he will need every ounce of power to rescue her. He needs to help Satsuki obtain the Grail before she loses her humanity or other masters kill her. He needs power to shatter obstacles on their path. Additionally, it won't be long before other masters discover Shirou is hiding at Ryudou Temple. With only one way in, it can easily become death trap if the wrong enemy decides to attack them here.

Shirou concentrates once more.

 _Judging the concept of creation. Hypothesizing the basic structure. Duplicate the composition material. Imitating the skill of its making. Sympathizing with the experience of its growth. Reproducing the accumulated years. Excelling every manufacturing process._

His body is burning from the strain. What he is now projecting is far from 'sword' but it's also something he is intimately familiar with in another way. Slowly, inch after inch, Bow of Hydra materializes, imperfect and full of flaws, far cry from his usual projections. Shirou is panting hard and is barely capable of holding eight feet long monstrosity, but he is proud. It _is_ his most difficult projection to the date.

Heracles' main weapon, notable part of legend about his twelve labors. Powerful weapon on its own, great against Phantasmal Beasts. But its not all of it. And Shirou know that if he wants to uncover all capabilities of the weapon, he needs to practice, to perfect it. So, ignoring pain, he dismisses imperfect weapon and concentrates once more.

Shirou's body burns as he forges weapons.

* * *

Assassin observes silently residence of Caster's master. There is little to none defenses on the property, least of all anything that could be created by Caster Class. It is still early and there are still no people on the streets, but soon that will change. Assassin ponders next course of action. They could easily slip in and kill master. But there is no guarantee they would manage to get out before Caster sensed them and tried to kill them and deny Father victory. They could observe further, even if Caster never left his master's side or they could try their luck somewhere else.

 _But_ , Assassin mused, _all other masters were even more difficult to get to_.

Lancer's master while living in hotel, which translated to poorer bounded fields, had always had her Servant on hand. And both of them were fast enough to dodge even surprise attack. Going against Archer's master was not only suicidal, but would put their Father in great danger. With his _Independent Action_ Archer would surely go after them in revenge and find Father. Saber's and Rider's masters were allies living together with at least one of the Servants always on guard. They were the safest from Assassin.

Which left only Caster and Berserker. But Matou house was, despite all appearances, veritable fortress, full of familiars serving as additional eyes and bounded fields, most of which pretty nasty. But Tohsaka Residence... If not for Caster's continued presence, it would be easy for Assassin to deal with master there.

Assassin suddenly tensed as Caster showed himself in mansion's door, until he astralized and took off. They watched him with wary eyes, just in case it was some ruse. But the other Servant didn't return. They had to act now. But Father didn't order attacking other masters just yet. But such an occasion wouldn't repeat itself, would it?

Decision made, Assassin stood up and jumped off of the tree they had been standing on, leaping over the wall. They landed lightly, invisible and completely silent. Garden was quiet and they quickly spotted Caster's master as she planted gems around, setting up additional bounded fields. They crept silently, carefully concealing themselves from magical detection. Assassin fingered handle of their knife as they wondered how to kill.

 _Activate our Noble Phantasm. Even without all conditions met, victim_ will _be dead._

Assassin shook their head. No. Father was unable to properly supply them with prana. Best not to waste it when mundane solutions could accomplish their goal just as good.

 _Like in old times. Prevent her from calling Servant and take your time. Try one last time to find warmth._

Tempting. So very tempting. Also very risky. Caster could be not far away enough and feeling his master's distress, he could arrive just in time to kill them.

 _Quick and clean. Throat, base of the spine, heart. Any of those will do the job._

Yes, that would be for the best. They took the knife from holster, creeping slowly behind the girl in red. They hear her muttered curses as she sets another bounded field. She kneels to plant another gem.

Assassin springs to action, one hand grabbing girls hair, slitting the throat with knife. Girl's scream turns into helpless gurgle as blood spurts from grotesque wound. Assassin is not finished just yet. They pull knife back and stab it in the girl's chest, straight into the heart, ignoring crimson liquid splattering their face. Then into stomach, gripping slippery knife tighter. With last slash they hack off hand with Command Spells from rest of the body.

Girl dead, Assassin turns invisible again and runs off, back to their Father. Surely, he will be proud.

* * *

 _"...By throwing away my gift..."_

Satsuki spend most of the day hours pondering the meaning of her dream. She guessed long ago that any dream starring Snake had deeper meaning. But what was it? She certainly recognized garden from her dream as the same that materialized when she fought enforcer. And that second voice. Who it belonged to? And the words it spoke... she suspected they were only parts of the bigger whole. The only thing left was decipher the meaning.

Satsuki guessed long ago that Snake represented her sire, Michael Roa Valdamjong. Hell, as she later learned, it was his title! And her dream indicated that he gave her some sort of gift.

 _Certainly not vampirism._ Satsuki thought bitterly. M _ore of a curse than anything._

So what else? And did it even matter anymore? Her dream indicated, after all, that she somehow refused it. How? Even with her limited knowledge of magecraft, Satsuki suspected it was impossible to get rid of something _without even knowing_ about it. It would certainly be ironic of her, to lost yet another thing, this time without even knowing she possessed it.

 _Nothing new. I can only lose everything. Even my magecraft is substandard._

" _Endless loss..._ " Satsuki paused. Where did _that_ came from?

There was gnawing suspicion in the back of her mind. Strange garden she materialized during fight with Lancer's master. Mysterious dreams with unknown voice. And words of power, resonating with her, words she spoke unaware. The name of the thing escaped her for the moment. There _was_ something. She knew it.

"Rider!" Purple headed woman materialized silently before her, ready to carry out her will. "Go to our first hide out. Bring me books on Thaumaturgical Theory. I have to find something."

Her Servant nodded shortly and vanished. Satsuki sighed tiredly. She hoped their fortune would reverse itself soon. They couldn't lose much more.

 _I wonder... If I am to lose my life next... will it be to you, Tohno-kun?_

Satsuki shuddered at the memory of Shiki's blue eyes. They promised death. Memory of that one time when she saw him in action, using power of those strange eyes was still fresh. And Satsuki had no doubt that her precious crush would kill her. Yesterday... it was apology. For not managing it previously. But that was it. Even she couldn't delude herself enough to believe he wouldn't kill her to get to the Grail. If what he said was true...

 _I lose you again, Tohno-kun. First your presence, then yourself and now your love. Why me?_

* * *

 **AN/**

I am terribly sorry for such a long time between chapters, but this one was hard to write properly. I ended rewriting most of it few times.


	11. Seventh Night

"Shirou, I believe you should take a break. It won't help anyone if you overtax yourself and drop unconscious."

Shirou actually stumbled as Saber's voice broke his concentration. And while he knew he was staining his body, only now he realized just how tired he was. Shirou wiped the sweat from his forehead, panting heavily, before joining his Servant at the gate to the temple. Then, he collapsed on the ground, staring numbly on the cloudy, evening sky. For awhile they were silent, listening to the soft noise of the forest. It was only after Shirou felt his breath steady itself, that he spoke.

"We will attack Einzbern Castle tonight, maybe tomorrow during day at the latest." Saber shot him a glance before responding.

"You do realize, of course, that none of us can really match Archer?"

"Yeah, but we just need to stall him. One of us will try to go inside and find her."

"Rescue mission then. Before we discuss this further, I must ask, Shirou." Her eyes hardened, and Shirou realized, that right now Saber was deadly serious. "Why do you insist on this? Why attack Archer in his base, and not draw him out? You _must_ realize this is madness!"

"I cannot leave Taiga, Saber! I just can't. She... she is the only person I have, that I could call family. If my delay kills her, I won't be able to forgive myself."

"I see..." Saber's voice softened, but Shirou was not over yet.

"Besides, we can safely assume Lancer's master allied herself with Einzbern. Each time one of them decide to attack us, the other will come along. No, attacking one of them on our terms is the only choice. It's the only occasion when we can safely assume they will be on their own."

"Understood. I cannot fault your logic, nor your reasoning, Shirou." When he looked at her, Saber was smiling, her eyes warm once more. "When I decided to take mantle of savior of my people... well, I wasn't really trained in fighting nor in commanding armies. I was more of a symbol, leading from the front, after others crafted plans. I was more of a direction and inspiration to them." Saber knelt before him and took his hands into hers. "And it would be pretty hypocritical of me, to condemn you for desiring to protect those close to you and avenge your father. It was one of _my_ motivations, after all, at the beginning. To see all English dead, for death of my family. Then, it just... spiraled out of control."

"Thank you, Saber." She smiled little wider, before whispering.

"It's nothing. If you are ever troubled, you can always confide in God. He will listen, and while He may not answer, know that you are never truly alone."

"I am not Christian, Saber." He commented dryly.

"Maybe not. But He will listen. And if you really feel uncomfortable with concept, then _I will_ be there for you, master."

They sat silently, enjoying peace and quiet of mountain gate. Shirou felt better, knowing there was someone who understood, however distantly. He sat there, on top of the stairs, for few more minutes, before standing up.

"Thank you for concerns, Saber. I will go check on Yumizuka. Stay on guard." Saber hummed in agreement, before leaning back on the gate.

Shirou walked through the empty courtyard, before entering guest house. It was completely quiet as well, save for echoes from temple dojo. He stood before doors to Satsuki's room and opened them after announcing himself. Inside, he was greeted by the sight of Satsuki sitting on the floor surrounded by the books. Most of them opened, and what Shirou could tell from few diagrams, they were on advanced theories of magecraft. Satsuki looked up briefly, before returning her gaze to the book in her hands.

"Good evening, Emiya-kun. How was your practice?" Her greeting was a bit absentminded but Shirou was more surprised that she was clearly awake during day.

"You saw it?"

"Rider saw you, when I sent her on errand. I needed to confirm theory of mine."

"Is it important?"

"No. Yes. I don't know. Certainly nothing that will disrupt our partnership." Brunette answered flatly. She noticed his confusion. "Just an odd dream. Normally, I wouldn't worry, but I learned, that some of my dreams hold deeper meaning."

"Really? I had rather weird dream too. Do you think it's connected?" She eyed him.

"No idea. Maybe it's the same kind of dream. Unless, of course, you dream of garden regularly, and have snake representing the person that took everything away from you." Shirou paused actually. He _had been_ dreaming of the field of swords since the start of the War, or at least since fight against Tohsaka.

"And your theory is?"

"That I am realizing Reality Marble. Or, at least, becoming aware of it. I suspect I used it yesterday."

Shirou's mind actually halted for a while. Reality Marble? He could understand Satsuki. Dead Apostles, at least those really powerful, realized them fairly often. And Yumizuka, who was such an oddity could probably also manage one. But him? He remembered bits and pieces of information about them. They came from distorted mind, from completely alien understanding of the world. Human could, theoretically, understand the gist of such inhuman reasoning, but not the entirety of it.

 _Am I distorted enough for it?_ Shirou wondered. _Even if, it's question for later. Taiga needs me._

"-ya-kun? Emiya -kun?" Shirou realized, that Satsuki's face was dangerously close to his own, as she stared at him with some curiosity.

"Ah! I am sorry, Yumizuka. Just a thought. I wanted to ask if you are fully healed."

"A bit sore, but aside of that, yes. Why?"

"I want to attack Einzbern tonight. Tomorrow at the latest." Satsuki stared at him as if he had grown a second head, before shaking her head.

"I will be up for it. I assume you talked with Saber?" He nodded. "I see. It's about your guardian, isn't it?"

"Yes." Dead Apostle actually laughed, before turning to him once more.

"Well then, I promised my help, didn't I? And since we are on motivations, I must ask. Why? Why did you decided to help me?"

Shirou paused. Why did she felt the need to ask about that? Did her encounter with old friend stirred some old doubts? He could admit it wasn't his business, but if she needed reassurance...

"Because I wanted to. Because I cannot just walk away when someone needs my help. Because it was right thing to do." She stared at him, as if uncertain of her course of action.

"But, why so easily? We met barely few days ago, Emiya-kun! Why would you offer your support so eagerly to someone, who is, for all intents and purposes, a stranger?"

"Because if there is one thing I am certain about my life, it's that I _need_ to help others." Shirou declared with absolute certainty.

"You _need_ to help?" Satsuki was clearly baffled.

"Yes. When Kiritsugu rescued me from the fire ten years ago, he was _happy_. I want to achieve the same. Even if I have no cause I can truly call my own. After all... _I am just a sword._ " Wait, what... what was that thing at the end? Did he truly just said that?He was distracted by Satsuki's laugh.

"I...I see! Well then, Emiya-kun... I think I see why would you may have Reality Marble then. Well, shall we discuss our strategy?"

Shirou sighed and sat next to the girl. Soon, both of them were deep in conversation.

* * *

"Assassin, where have you been?"

They had paused at the question. Should they tell the truth? But wouldn't Father be angry, that they disrespected him, not asking for orders? They pondered the problem for awhile. No, that wouldn't do. They were dutiful child. They would tell the truth. They will take whatever punishment Father decides.

"We killed Caster's master this morning, Father." They waited at his reaction. Father sat at the bed, staring at them. After a moment, he just laughed softly.

"I see. I had hoped... I had hoped to avoid killing masters. But now, that I think about it, isn't your class dedicated to this kind of work?"

"It is, Father."

"Good. Then, I am happy you showed this kind of initiative." Father smiled and gestured for them. They came closer and he patted them on the head. It felt good. "Will you join us for dinner? I managed to wrestle control of the kitchen from Hisui. I am afraid, that with our current supplies it will be pretty much fish all the way." Assassin felt their mood rise. Father wasn't angry? He wanted to eat with them? They beamed.

"With pleasure!"

"Good. After meal, you can drink from Hisui to replenish prana, if you need it. Than, I will have assignment for you."

Assassin skipped behind Father all the way to kitchen. He needed them more! Then and there, Assassin was absolutely sure of one thing. They were happy Father summoned them. He was the only one capable of making them happy. They would protect him. Win Holy Grail for Father.

 _And then, Father will be happy and he will marry, and then we will have Mother. At last._

* * *

 _Shirou, Caster is approaching._

Shirou paused his preparations when Saber's warning came, before bolting out of the guest house, Satsuki not far behind. It was suspicious. Why would _Caster_ of all Servants attack them at Ryudou Temple? He definitely was capable of going toe to toe against Saber, probably against Rider as well. But it was without Noble Phantasms and one on one. And with Shirou and Satsuki as allies, Caster had to know he would be fighting two Servants if he choose to attack. Which meant he had another thing on agenda.

As soon as they went out on courtyard, Shirou shoot a look at the gate. Saber was standing before red clad Servant, her right hand on hilt of her sword. Caster, on the other hand looked completely unperturbed, merely glancing at Shirou when they approached.

"Emiya Shirou, my master sent me to talk to you." Shirou stood at Saber's side, before turning all attention on another Servant.

"And what would Tohsaka want from us?" Steel grey eyes bore into Shirou's own, before man answered.

"Tohsaka Rin is dead. Assassin killed her when she sent me on assignment. Needless to say, I have new master. One, who wishes to remain anonymous."

 _Tohsaka... is dead?_

This was bad. Shirou planned, as much as possible, for Caster with Tohsaka in mind. He knew, more or less, her personality and could guess how she would direct her Servant. But if she was dead and Caster found new one... One smart enough to remain unknown to them, and thus impossible to predict.

"So what your master wants?"

"Alliance against Archer. My master finds it obvious, that no one alone can match him." Shirou rised an eyebrow. Archer was definitely the greatest obstacle in this War. One that was certain to win, if he would go against any Servant one on one.

 _Or even two at once._ Thought Shirou darkly. Their short fight against Einzbern's Servant proved as much. If they had Caster on their side, even temporarily, with his unique branch of magecraft which could probably ignore standard _Magic Resistance_ , then they could probably even try to eliminate Archer from the Grail War.

"Tempting offer. The only thing I want to know is, are you ready to do this tonight?" Caster smirked at him, gesture that somehow infuriated him to no end.

"Oh? Playing rough, Emiya Shirou?"

"We planned on attacking Einzbern tonight anyway. She has someone important to me. I don't want to risk her well being by inaction. With you at our side we can change this from rescue mission to open assault."

"Am I supposed to be honored that you think so highly of me?" Caster asked dryly. "Doesn't matter. You are lucky master decided that Archer needs to be dealt with posthaste. Very well."

Caster turned back and they followed him down the mountain path. Shirou felt glimmer of hope rising in his chest.

 _Hang on, Taiga. I am coming for you._

Which was, of course, when it started raining.


End file.
